


Steven & Nora Universe

by SardsSU



Series: Steven and Nora Universe AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardsSU/pseuds/SardsSU
Summary: A Steven Universe AU where Rose Quartz gave birth to twins, Steven and Nora, who each shares one half of their mother's gemstone. They live with the Crystal Gems: Ruby, Amethyst, Sapphire, and Pearl.
Relationships: Amethyst & Pearl (Steven Universe), Amethyst & Ruby (Steven Universe), Amethyst & Sapphire (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran & Nora Universe, Connie Maheswaran & Nora Universe & Steven Universe, Nora Universe & Steven Universe, Pearl & Sapphire (Steven Universe), Pearl/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Steven and Nora Universe AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628737
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Intro

This story will contain rewritten episodes and songs to the canon show.

This is written after the airing of Change Your Mind (on Wattpad) and the Steven Universe Movie (here on AO3)

This will contain Pearl X Sapphire, which may sound like I'm dismissing Rupphire, which I'm not. 

Garnet still exists and Rupphire still happened, but Ruby and Sapphire's romantic relationship had grown apart over time. They still love each other and they still care about each other as friends/family.

There will be facts and information about this fic and AU posted

At some point, if possible, I might do a Q&A from this story, depending on how popular this story will be. 

I might be a little slow on updating, but I will try to update more.  
I hope you enjoy this story from another Universe of Steven Universe!


	2. Laser Light Cannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Red Eye hurtles towards Beach City and Steven and Nora has to dig through their father’s storage unit to find what they need to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that episodes I put up won't always be in order. But there will be episodes that are in the correct order. (Like a StevenBomb, or in this case, StevenNoraBomb)

It is evening at Beach City as four of the Crystal Gems, Steven, Nora, Ruby, and Amethyst, are running across the beach to the Beach Citywalk Fry shop. When they get to the counter, they ask for their usual.

Steven- Hey, Fryman! Give us the bits!

Fryman- Sorry guys, we're closed.

Nora- Aw, what?

Amethyst- *pounds on counter* Give them the bits.

Amethyst starts pounding on the counter more, chanting with Ruby joining in, punching her fist into the air.

Amethyst & Ruby- The bits! The bits!

Steven and Nora join in, both of them also pounding on the counter.

All 4- The bits! The bits! The bits!

Mr. Fryman gave in.

Fryman- Okay, okay. Why don't you guys take it easy on the counter, will you?

He walks to the fryer as the four high-five each other in success on ordering the bits. Mr. Fryman get the bits into two fry bags.

Fryman- I can give you actual fries, if you want.

N- Just the bits, please.

Mr. Fryman hands Steven and Nora a bag each.

St- Thanks.

The four walk to the beach while eating the bits.

St- Ahh, sunset. My favorite time of day. When the sun goes down, and the second sun gets bigger and bigger in the sky.

Amethyst laughs when Ruby notices what the second sun really was.

A- *laughs* Yeah, that big, hot second su- *Ruby elbows her, who points at it as Amethyst gasps* Oh, no. What is that doing here?

N- Huh?

St- What is it?

Amethyst and Ruby each pick up one of the twins and run closer to the temple. The twins drops the bags of fry bits.

St- Ahh! Wait, the bits!

We then see Pearl and Sapphire are standing out far from where the temple is, with Pearl looking through a telescope.

Sapphire- This is bad.

Pearl- Look at the size of it. I had no idea these things could be so big!

Ruby and Amethyst catches up to them.

A- Pearl! Sapphire!

P- We saw. Some of us are trying to protect humanity. Where were you?

Ruby and Amethyst put the twins down

R- Eating fry bits.

P- *facepalms* Ugh.

St- Can we see?

Nora and Steven goes to look through the telescope. The eye then opens.

St- Woah.

N- It's a giant eyeball!

St- Awesome!

P- Not awesome! It's a Red Eye!

St- A Red Eye!? It's going to affect us all!

S- That's pink eye, Steven.

Amethyst and Ruby chuckle.

P- It's going to crash into Beach City and crush us, along with a bunch of oblivious innocent people. We have to stop it.

N- Well, what are we going to do?

S- The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a light cannon that belonged to Rose Quartz.

N- Our mom?

R- If Rose was here, this would so easy.

A- Yeah, tell me about it.

P- I know, but she's not. We'll have to find another solution.

St- *gasps* Oh! If it belonged to our mom, then I bet our dad knows where it is.

N- *gasps* Yeah! He can help us save the day! Huh? Eh?

P- Greg is...nice, you two. But I doubt Rose would entrust someone like him with such a powerful weapon.

R- Your dad is kinda of a mess, you guys.

P- RUBY!

A- What? She's just saying. Even if she did leave it with him, he probably broke it, lost it, or dropped it in the ocean by now.

S- That is true, though.

N- No way! I'm sure he's just keeping it somewhere safe.

St- Yeah! We'll go ask him.

S- We can handle this you guys. Ruby, jump to throw Amethyst to try to damage the Red Eye.

R- Got it. You ready, Amethyst?

A- Yeah!

Ruby jumps high holding Amethyst, spins in the air, then aims and throws her towards the Red Eye. Amethyst screams as she zooms in the air. She then hits the Red Eye, and falls into the water below.

N- Uh, we're gonna go.

P- Okay, good luck.

Steven and Nora had now made it to a car wash. A van is seen with the name "Mr Universe" is read on the side. Steven bangs on the back doors of the van.

St- Dad, it's Steven and Nora! Dad?

The two then slams their bodies against the doors.

N- Come...on! We've got to save the world!

St- Nora, let's climb to the top.

N- Ahh.

They both climb to the van roof and they both jump until they made the car alarm go off. Then we see a man jump out from the back of the van with a waffle iron in hand.

Greg- Who's there? I have a waffle iron!

St- Dad, it's us!

Greg turns around, drops the waffle iron and turns off the car alarm while sleepily looking at his kids on the van roof.

G- *turns car alarm off* Kids?

The two jump off the roof to hug their dad.

G- I almost waffled your faces! What are you two doing up so late?

N- What do you mean? The sun just went down an hour ago.

G- Oh. *chuckles* It was a slow day at the car wash. Anyway, what's up? Just needed to see your old man, pal around, learn some lessons about life?

St- No! We need the light cannon that belonged to mom to blow up that eyeball!

G- Eyeball?

N- That!

Nora points to the Red Eye, where we see Amethyst had been thrown again, screaming, but hit the Red Eye once again, then falling into the ocean.

G- Wait. Is that a magical thing? The gems told me to not get involved with magic stuff. It - it could be dangerous or interfere what's left of my hair.

N- But they need mom's cannon. You've got to know where it is.

St- Yeah, like a cave dungeon, or a cloud fortress, or in a clam at the bottom of the ocean.

G- Well, I don't know about all that. But I have an idea where it might be.

Greg, Steven, and Nora walk to a storage unit.

St- A magical storage unit! *the twins run to the door*

G- Huh. Not exactly. But some would say there's *winks* magic inside.

Steven and Nora stood there staring at Greg in silence.

G- It's just a shed I use to keep things that don't fit in the van. *while pulling up the door* If it's anywhere, *voice echos* it'll be in here.

Behind the door reveals a packed garage. The twins looks in awe. Then Steven and Nora start walking into the space. They try moving a box, but it fell, making the other boxes fall and is stopped by a mop.

St- If we're going in there, we're gonna need some gear.

Nora nods in agreement. Steven grabs a flashlight and an old sock, wrapping the sock around his head with the flashlight on the top of his head. Nora got two extension cords that they wrapped around their waists to create a line from where Greg is.

N- Here we go! *Steven and Nora starts heading into the mess*

G- Good luck, you two.

Once they crawled in, they looked at their surroundings in awe, looking at all of the things their father has in his storage unit. Their voices echo.

N- Woah!

St- Cool! It's like a dad museum!

The two continue walking. When they got to some mattresses, the two had to squeeze tightly to get through. Once they were past the mattresses, they saw what they thought was the cannon.

St- There it is! *runs to pick it up* Woah! *falls* Ugh.

What they thought was Rose's cannon was actually some old golf clubs.

N- Dad, do you golf?

G- *on his knees in the crawl space* Ah, I like to think of myself as someone who would golf....eventually.

Nora gets the pack of golf clubs off Steven, then sees a drum that she thought was the cannon.

N- Mm? *runs to drum* Yes! *swipes the toys and knickknacks off top* A drum.

Nora starts walking away as Steven hits the drum with his hand. They get to a spot where they start searching through things.

St- *picks up pack of tennis balls* No. *tosses it aside, along with something else* No. *finds t-shirt cannon, gasps* Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

N- Did you find it?

Steven shoots the t-shirt cannon, where a t-shirt shot out and floated into Nora's hands.

N- *reads t-shirt* "Buy t-shirt cannons"? *notices a box in front of her, gasps* Steven, look!

St- *gasps* Hey dad, there's a bunch of copies of your old cd!

G- Huh. Oh man. I couldn't give those things away. You know, before I ran the car wash, when I was in a one-man band, I traveled the whole country.

Steven had put a copy of Greg's cd in his pocket.

N- We know, dad.

G- When I came to play a concert here in Beach City, no one showed up except...

St- An alligator! *Nora snickers*

G- No, it was your mother.

St- *chuckles* I know.

The twins start to crawl

G- And we were always together after that, until she gave up her physical form to bring you two into the world.

Steven crawls onto a photo of Rose and Greg, breaking the glass and frame. He looks at the picture apologetically, regretting what he has done.

G- I don't know what a magical lady like her ever saw in a plain, old dope like me.

N- Uh, dad? Steven broke a photo.

G- That's okay, kiddos. If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs.

Then there was a light that appeared not far from them with light sound that made it rumble. It was the light cannon, which caught Steven and Nora's attention. They both gasp.

N- The light cannon!

We see Greg scratching his chest while looking at the Red Eye, which appears to be bigger.

G- Oh, boy. That thing's giving me the willies.

St- Dad! We found it!

G- Really?

Steven and Nora tie the extension cords around the cannon so they can pull it out.

N- Dad! Get the van!

Greg ties the other ends of the extension cords to the back bumper of the van. Greg starts to drive forward, which made the van go very slow. The weight of the cannon made everything in that garage come out in front on the cannon. Once Greg stopped the van, the huge pile shuffled and fell everywhere. Steven and Nora fun out of the garage, panting.

St- This thing could help save the city!

N- Then we've got to get it to the beach!

G- How? It's too big for the van.

A kiddy wagon rolls up in front of them.

Greg ties the extension cord that was on the cannon to the wagon handle. Then the three lifted the heavy cannon onto the wagon.

G- *while grunting* Easy does it.

The cannon crashes onto the wagon, breaking the bottom, loosening the wheels. Greg starts driving to the beach, which is a slow ride as the weight of the cannon slows the van down. As he's driving, a metal from a wheel or the cannon is scraping the road, creating small sparks. Steven and Nora look back at the cannon, hearing the scraping,

N- Is it gonna be okay?

G- *shrugs* Mm. If every pork chop were perfect...

St- WE WOULDN'T HAVE HOT DOGS!

G- That thing's getting huge. It's freaking me out.

St- Can't the van go any faster?

G- *speed up* This is faster!

St- Don't worry. Come on. *pulls cd out* Let's put on your cd.

N- Yeah!

G- What? Really? Uh, come on, you guys had heard it before.

N- You come on. Let's hear it, bro!

St- Alright!

Steven puts in the cd and Greg's song plays. (play video above)

I know I'm not that tall  
I know I'm not smart  
*Steven and Nora starts singing along*  
But let me drive my van into your heart  
*they stop singing*  
Let me drive my van into your heart  
I know I'm not that rich  
I'm trying to get my start  
So, let me drive my van into your heart  
Let me drive my van into your heart  
And if we look out of place  
Well baby that's okay  
I'll drive us into outer space  
-  
As the song continues, Amethyst had made it back to shore once again.

A- Rubes, throw me again. I think I'm cracking it.

She then notices the van and something behind it

A- Is that....

St- Hey guys!

The four gems sees the cannon behind the van.

P- *gasps* He really had it.

R & A- Yes! • We're saved!

Suddenly, the Red Eye forms a gravitational pull on the city, pulling everything towards it.  
-  
.....my van into your heart  
Let me drive my van into your heart  
Let me drive my van into your heart  
-  
Mr. Fryman runs to the fry shop, making sure the sign won't get destroyed.

Fryman- Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy!

The sign breaks and falls.

....into your heart  
Let me drive my van into your heart  
Let me drive my van into your heart  
-  
S- We have to use it now.

The four run to the cannon.

P- *taps the cannon with her hands* I don't know how it works! It was Rose's!

N- Dad, how do we use it?

G- *shrugs* Mm.

P- Steven, Nora, this is serious. The gem. You each have a piece of Rose's gem!

R- That's it!

Ruby picks up Steven and slide him up and down on the cannon, Amethyst doing the same with Nora. Nothing is working.

A- Ugh! Come on!

S- Stop that, please, the both of you.

P- It's no use.

A- Fine! Forget it! Ruby, throw me again!

P- That's not going to work!

The gravitational pull starts moving the van, which makes the cannon move with the twins still on it. Greg tries to help.

G- I've got this.

Greg unties the extension cord from the wagon handle but gets pulled with the van.

G- No! Wait! No, maybe I don't.

The twins try by banging their fists on the cannon.

St- Please work.

N- Unlock. Activate. Go. Please.

St- Everyone's counting on you. You can't just be useless! We know you can help!

G- It's okay, kiddos! We'll figure out something else. Something even better!

St- R-right! If every pork chop were perfect....

N- we wouldn't have hot dogs!

Then, the cannon turns on and the two gasp. The cannon powers up, starting to bloom into a rose. The four gems at standing with their jaws dropped from seeing the twins activate the cannon. The cannon blooms, making the twins fall into the sand.

P- It's working!

A tightener loosens, making the body of the cannon fall. The gems gasps. Steven and Nora run to lift the cannon back up. Then they feel the cannon lift up more, seeing that the gams had come over to help lift it up.

P- Steven! Nora!

A- This is it, guys!

R- Yeah!

S- Brace yourselves!

Then, the cannon launches, releasing a rosebud beam that forms into a rose, then into a silhouette of Rose Quartz, then hitting the Red Eye, making it crack and explode. Pieces of the Red Eye crashes into the beach, the ocean, and creating some destructions in Beach City, and Mr. Fryman's car gets destroyed after a piece of the Red Eye crashes onto the boardwalk, making the car flip over, making the car alarm go off.

R- Steven, Nora, you just saved most of Beach City!

N- *shouts to Mr. Fryman* Sorry about that!

Mr. Fryman wasn't able to catch what Nora said over the car alarm and the earshot from the Red Eye pieces crashing.

Fryman- *shouts back* What?!

P- How did you two get it work?

N- We just said that thing that dad always says.

P- That thing about pork rinds?

Sapphire puts a hand on Pearl's arm, correcting her.

S- Hot dogs.

We see Greg looking up in the sky tearfully.

G- Rose. *wipes tear*

Suddenly, a huge wave effected by the pieces of the Red Eye had made it to them, surprising everyone with a gasp, followed by laughter. Then, Greg's van is pulled into the water.

G- My van!

St- It's okay, dad.

N- Yeah. If every pork chop were perfect-

G- *runs after van* I live in there!

St- Hey, wait up!

Steven and Nora catch up behind their dad.

end


	3. Cheeseburger Backpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission to the Lunar Sea Spire takes a treacherous turn, but the twins had packed Steven’s totally amazing Cheeseburger Backpack with anything they could ever need!

It is around the afternoon, and Steven and Nora sitting on a rock next to the temple mailbox. They sing a postman tune.

Steven- Hey, Mr. Postman, bring us a post.

Nora- Give us a post we that love the most.

Then, a mailman comes from around the corner of the cliff, who the two then notices.

N- *gasps* Our song came true!

St- Do you have a package for me today?

Jamie- Hold on. Let me see what I've got here. *looks through mail bag, grabs a loaf of bread* Did you two order a loaf of bread with a stamp on it?

St- No.

Jamie- *grabs an envelope from bag* Did you order a jury summons for R.J. Finkle?

St- That's not me -- I'm Steven.

Jamie- *while nodding and digging through bag* Oh, right, right, right -- Steven. *grabs a package* Here it is, Steven Universe. 

N- Ah! This thing is gonna help us save the world!

Jamie- Really? Cause it says it's from Wacky Sacky Supply company.

N- The gems think that Steven and I shouldn't go on magical adventures because we don't know how to use our gem powers.

Jamie- That seems reasonable.

St- But there are other ways we can help.

Jamie- With a Wacky Sack?

N- Exactly!

Jamie- You know what can help the two of you save my world? *grabs signature pad* Sign here, please.

St- Ah!

Steven signs his name onto the pad, adding stars all around it.

Jamie- Barb yells at me if I don't get signatures.

St- *puts pen back* That's awful. 

Then, a large flash of light lights the whole area from the temple.

St- *gasps* Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Pearl are back! Nora, come on!

Steven then grabs the package out of Jamie's hand and runs with Nora back to the temple.

Jamie- W-wait! Guys! What is a wacky sack?

The two continues running up the stairs and to the door. When they walk in, Sapphire is seen covered in bird feathers and with some bird feathers on the floor, while Ruby and Amethyst are at the refrigerator with a large egg, and Pearl seems to be holding something in her hand.

Sapphire- Hello, you two.

Pearl- Ruby, Amethyst, we do not need that. It's not going to fit in the fridge.

Ruby- What? Come on, we've got this.

Ruby then carefully pulls out the fridge shelf that has a carton of milk and a pack of bagels, then drops it onto the floor. Then Amethyst puts the large egg inside the refrigerator.

Amethyst- Look- it fits!

Amethyst slams the refrigerator door shut, breaking the egg once the door is shut. 

A- Ha! Oh, man, we could make a big omelette, or a quiche, or maybe we could make big sunny-side-ups!

Amethyst continues on rambling with Ruby on the many things they could make. Pearl turns to the twins.

P- We fought a giant bird. But we're only back for a second. We've got to go back out.

N- What? Why?

P- We have to place this moon goddess statue on the top of the Lunar Sea Spire before midnight. Without it, the whole place will fall apart! Oh Steven, Nora, you should've seen the spire in its heyday. *summons projection of scenes of the Lunar Sea Spire* It was an oasis for gems on earth. *pops projection* It's abandoned now, but we can still save it, *the other gems walk over by Pearl* with this statue.

St- Wha — that's perfect!

P- What? Why?

St- Because we can help carry it for you. In this!

Steven then open his package, slowly picking up their wacky sacks and and bringing them above his heads, making sound effects. The bag is shaped like a cheeseburger. 

P- A...hamburger?

N- It's a novelty backpack, shaped like a cheeseburger!

St- Aw, we blew it. I was just gonna wear it one day, and you guys would be like, "Dang. Steven, that's so cool!" But this is obviously important gem business.

P- Yes, so you two should let us take care of it.

N- What? We're both gems!

Steven and Nora both lift up their shirts revealing their halves of their mother's gemstone, pointing to them while looking back and forth to the gems and their gemstones.

P- But you two still have a lot to learn.

R- Yeah, so? Let them come!

A- Yeah, it'll be educational.

P- Hmm. All right. You can carry it in your hamburger. *hands them the statue*

St- Yes! *takes the statue, kneels down to put it in his backpack, unzips a pocket* Mm, check it out- everything's a pocket! Even the cheese is a pocket! We can fit a lot more stuff in these. Give us a minute. We'll pack extra supplies. 

Steven packs some food and both Steven and Nora packed some sweaters. Then they pack some fun things to do, making a mess in the living room in the process. They also pack some helpful stuff they would need.

When they are in the loft packing a few extra clothes, Steven steps on a toy, making it squeak. Steven then picks it up and shakes it, making it talk. Kid, don't shake me! it said.

St- Mr. Queasy!

Steven giggles, with Nora joining him, with Steven shaking him more. Ohh, I got a medical condition, it said. 

St- You're definitely gonna come in handy.

Steven then puts the toy in his bag, ugh! it said. Steven swaps him in, taking out a first-aid kit. Nora notices and packs the first-aid kit back into Steven's bag while walking behind him. (Nora may be a little immature like her brother, but she has a bit of a thing about safety). Pearl then calls from the warp pad for them, with the other gems waiting on the warp pad. They don't know that they had left the statue sitting on Steven's bed.

P- Steven, Nora, let's go!

N- Uh, we're coming!

The two head to the warp pad with Steven's backpack stuffed.

P- Whoa, did you two bring your whole room?

R- Back that thang up.

S- Let's warp.

The warp stream had summoned but from the amount of space sticking out of the warp pad from Steven and Nora.

R- Suck it in, guys!

The two inhale deeply so they can go.

P- Do you two remember how to do this?

They twins are floating around in the stream, going in all sorts of directions, with the both of them laughing. Then both of Steven and Nora's head gets out of the stream.

P- *grabs them by their hairs* You two keep your head in, please. *pulls them away from the outside* Come on!

They make it to the Sea Spire. Steven and Nora are still in the air for a second, then they both fall onto the warp pad. Then they notice what's in front of them.

St & N- Whoa.

St- The Sea Spire!

The four other gems look at the Sea Spire that is falling apart.

P, R, S, & A- Ohh.

Then a piece of rock from the spire wall falls to the ground where the water.

P- It wasn't like this a hundred years ago. 

S- I'm sensing structural instability.

St- Oh, yeah, *shakes head* That's never good.

As Steven spoke, the rock below him starts to crack, about to fall off.

P & N- Steven!

Pearl runs and jumps to catch Steven, catching him to prevent him from falling.

P- *while holding Steven* Alright, hold on. We're taking Steven and Nora back!

Pearl then squeezes him, which made Steven's toy squeak and says Ugh! My achin' stomach! Steven then jumps out of Pearl's arms, and takes Mr. Queasy out of his bag.

St- Oh. Mr. Queasy! 

Steven shakes the toy while him and Nora laughs. Kid, you're killing me.

P- STEVEN! NORA! This place is your heritage! I want you two to stay and help, but the both of you got to really take this seriously! Can you do that, guys?

Both Steven and Nora gives her a thumbs up, with Steven winking and sticking his tongue out.

N- You got it, dude!

Pearl is a little unsure.

P- Yes.

S- Enough now, guys. We have to move.

The six then run up a path where they stopped at the end. Sapphire put her hand up, motioning the others to stop.

A- What's the holdup? *points to the other side* We can clear this easily.

S- No, the magic that sustains the whirlpool creates a vortex that will pull us below. Ruby, can you show them by throwing that rock next to you?

R- Don't mind if I do.

Ruby picks the rock up and throws it towards the wall. Then the force stops the rock and is pulled into the water below.

P- So we can't jump?

N- Oh. wait! Steven, let's get some sweaters out.

St- Okay.

The two unzips the bag and got some sweaters out. 

A- What are those for?

St- *he and Nora ties some sweaters together by the sleeves* Well, they were for keeping warm, but check it out.

Steven aims and throws a sleeve through a hole above the entryway, then catches the other sweater once it had looped back around to him, with Nora doing the same things then gets ready for what the gems had already figured out what he was about to do.

P, R, S, & A- Steven! Nora! • Wait! • Guys! • No!

The two had been pulled from the sweater, now with the vortex sucking them down.

A- They're getting sucked down!

P, R, S, & A- Steven! Nora!

Steven and Nora were able to get their feet on the wall and ran up, trying not to get pulled down.

St & N- Cheesebur-r-r-r-ger!

They were able to make to the top. The other gems cannot believe what they just did.

A- Steven, Nora, way to go! *summons whip* Come on guys! 

Amethyst grabs the others and simply did what the two had just did.

A- *sing-songly* Steven-Nora style.

They make it to the top.

P- Don't you two ever do that again!

N- Sorry, Pearl!

Amethyst playfully bumps into them and Ruby ruffle each of the twin's hair.

P- But...it was pretty great.

The gang walk through the inside, headed towards the stairs. Pearl is not happy on how the spire looks.

P- Oh, no, no, no. This is even worse than the outside. Ugh. That's-oh!

The group start walking up the stairs as Pearl continues to looks at the broken down spire.

P- Oh, this didn't use to be so- oh, and the water damage...this pillar....oh, and this had a head...

There seems to be some gem shrimps or slugs climbing up on the broken statue.

P- Oh, Steven, Nora, once the statue's in place, it will restore all of this to its former glory -- Ugggh! Aaaah! *summons spear, slices statue in half* Aaaah! Aaaaahh!

N- What were those?

P- Crystal shrimp.

Amethyst calls for their attention from the stairwell.

A- You guys, we've got a problem.

Pearl, Steven, and Nora run to where the others are. Pearl gasps, seeing dozens of crystal shrimps ahead of them.

P- It's an infestation! And we have to through there to get to the top.

St- *walks towards crystal shrimps* Can't you just squish 'em?

P- *pulls Steven away* Don't touch that! The shards are deadly! We need to clear a path. *summons projection, a hologram of Amethyst appears* Amethyst, if you go around to the side, *hologram summons Amethyst's whip* and disturb them with a spin attack... *Amerhyst's hologram does her spin attack move, hologram disappears* and Ruby, *hologram of Ruby appears* if you move to the ceiling and strike this exact spot... *marks a holographic X on the ceiling* then I can *summons hologram of herself, making it mouth the exact words she is saying* advance with my —

St- Bagel sandwich!

Both Steven and Nora each tosses a bagel sandwich in different directions. This lured the crystal shrimps to the sandwiches, clearing the path in front of them.

S- Brilliant.

A- Oh hey. What do you know?

Ruby chuckles. Pearl is flabbergasted. 

P- Uh, uh. *shakes her head, making her hologram disappear, walks over to the two* How did you know that would work?

N- Well, if we were shrimps, that's what we would do.

R- You guys are shrimps.

P- I want everyone to know — my plan would've also worked.

The group head up to the top of the stairs until Sapphire stops them.

S- Watch out!

The wall cracks and breaks from the amount of water from the other side, making a rapid waterfall.

St- Whoa!

A- What are we gonna do?

The four looks at the twins, everyone except Sapphire smiles.

St- What — us?

S- What have you guys got?

Ruby and Amethyst starts chanting.

R & A- Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack!

Steven and Nora start looking through the bag. They stop chanting for a moment.

A- Pearl, come on!

P- Ohh, all right.

The three chants.

R, P, & A- Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack!

Steven pulls out a raft.

St- A raft!

Nora pulls the string handle to open it above Steven's head. Everyone is amazed.

R & A, S- Woah! • *Sapphire puts her hands together* Wow!

P- Guys, that's so sensible.

Steven tosses it down onto the water, but the water current makes it go down the stream. Steven, Nora, Amethyst, and Pearl are a little concerned about the raft and how they are gonna get across until they hear something being kicked behind them. Ruby had kicked a pillar down to get across the water. She starts walking across the pillar.

R- Good idea, anyway, guys.

A- Yeah, they can't all be winners.

They finally walk all the way to the top of the spire. Steven and Nora are amazed by their surroundings.

P- This is it — the moon goddess pedestal. And the moon almost overhead! It's not too late to save this piece of history!

S- Steven, Nora, the statue.

Steven takes off his backpack so they can get the moon goddess statue, but they couldn't find. They had checked every single pocket until they knew that they do not have the statue.

A- What's the holdup?

Pearl saw the worry on the two's faces.

N- We don't have it. We don't have the statue.

The four gems gasp, Amethyst holds onto Pearl's arm so she wouldn't freak out too much.

P- What?!

St- We must've left it on the bed!

The moon is just about overhead of the pedestal, it is almost midnight.

P- There's — there's no time.

St- Wait! I have an idea!

Steven takes out Mr. Queasy. Ugh! it said. The gems are unsure.

P- Ah.

A- Could that work?

R- Sapph?

S- *shrugs* I am not sure.

Steven and Nora walk to the pedestal to pull the toy there. Mr. Queasy is placed down, and slouches onto its side. Ugh! Kid, don't shake me. 

Then, the moon goes overhead the pedestal, emitting a beam of light from the pedestal to the moon. 

The beam starts pulling the toy up. The gems cannot believe that it is working. But then, the toy stops and starts shaking, about to explode. Everyone gasps. The toy then goes wh-o-o-o-o-o-oa! Everyone screams when the toy had exploded.

Then, the ground starts shaking, meaning that the whole Sea Spire was starting to collapse. The water surrounding out the spire starts crumbling into the structure.

S- Keep steady, everyone!

Amethyst falls on top of Sapphire, making her stumble backwards.

N- No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

St- Ahh!

The spire then starts breaking and crumbling apart.

P- *gasps* Aaaaah!

Then the water closes everything and everyone together underwater. Then Steven and Nora get up from underwater, gasping. Then, the other gems start coming up from underwater, they gasp as well. 

St- This is all of our fault. We broke it!

P- No, no, the spire was falling apart when we got here. The both of you handled everything well under pressure. You guys did great.

A- Yeah, 2 out of 4 of your ideas worked — that's 50%.

The twins looked at each each other and back at the gems, proud of themselves.

St- Yeah, I guess you're right!

N- I mean hey, they can't all be winners.

Then, bubbling can be heard close to them. The object bubbling comes out from underwater. It was the raft. The gems dropped their jaws.

St & N- Whoo! • Whoo-yah!

The gang all get onto the raft. Sapphire can be seen out to the distance, tracking (aka using her future vision) of how long it is going to take to get home. Ruby, Pearl, and Amethyst are chanting.

R, P, & A- Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack!

Sapphire interrupts the three.

S- It's a three-hour paddle home.

Everyone goes quiet. Then Steven gets out a bagel.

St- Anyone want a wet bagel? *sticks tongue out*

end


	4. Together Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Nora tries to get the gems to take part in their special breakfast tradition. However, the two find themselves tumbling through the magical catacombs of the Crystal Gem’s temple.

It is morning in Beach City. In the beach house, Nora opens the front window, which views the rising sun over the ocean.

N- Everyone's out.

Steven stands nearby his sister.

St- I guess we're making breakfast.

A few moments later, the kitchen is now messy from Steven and Nora rummaging through the cabinets. Then Steven runs over to the counter with a box of waffles, a box of popcorn, and a bottle of syrup.

Nora puts some waffles into the toaster, catching one and then grabbing the other waffle that fell onto the counter once they had popped out a second later,

Steven and Nora stack four waffles on top of each other onto a plate. Steven then opens the bottle of syrup and squirts some syrup onto the stack. Then we see the two at the temple door with Steven banging on the door to see if any of the gems were inside the temple with Nora standing behind him.

St- Pearl! Ruby! Sapphire! Amethyst! Is anyone home?

There was no answer as Steven turned back around to Nora with a "Guess not" face.

A moment later Steven put three packs of popcorn in the microwave and getting them out once they were done a second later. Steven drops the three full packs due to how hot it is. Steven and Nora then pours the three packs onto the waffle stack.

Next Steven and Nora sitting are by the warp pad with their arms up hoping for the gems to warp in as if on cue.

N- 1, 2, 3...

St & N- Warp in!

Nothing happens as they both fall to their sides and sigh a second later.

N- I guess they're still out there saving the world.

The two are back in the kitchen. Steven grabs a can of whipped cream and puts some onto the pile. The two look at their progress.

St- Look at you. You are out of control.

The Nora opens the front door to see if any of the gems are outside.

N- Pearl! Ruby!

Nora closes the door and goes back to the kitchen. Steven grabs a strawberry to top off the stack. He eyeballs the strawberry and carefully places it onto the center of the whipped cream. Steven and Nora climb onto the counter to pick up the plate into the air.

St & N- It's done!

They set the plate down back onto the counter and they both lay down on the counter looking sad.

St- *sighs* That thing's too good for us to eat alone. It's a...together breakfast.

Then the warp pad goes off, which scares the twins, making them fall off of the counter. They quickly get up to see that Ruby and Sapphire has returned, with Sapphire holding something.

N- Ah, Ruby, Sapphire! *Steven picks up the plate* Perfect. Check it out. It's not exactly healthy, but it's in a stack.

St- So I guess you could say it's a...balanced breakfast.

It is silent for a few seconds as Steven and Nora were the only ones who were amused by Steven's joke.

St- You know, like we made us all breakfast. We thought we could eat together like — like best buds.

Sapphire- I'm afraid to tell you that we cannot stay. There's business to attend inside the temple.

Ruby and Sapphire walk to the temple door. As they approached the door, the gems on their hand glows with the two similar gems on the door. The door opens.

St- Aw, business? *puts plate on counter* Like what?

S- *unrolls the scroll* We have to burn this.

Whispers of the evil spirit can be heard. Steven and Nora look at in awe as Steven takes a picture. He looks at the picture until his phone gets taken away from him.

Ruby- Sorry, but I'm afraid we'll have to burn this too.

Ruby and Sapphire walk through the temple door, closing behind them. Steven runs after them, Nora walking from behind.

St- No! My apps!

Steven signals Nora to help him try to open the door. They lift up their shirts.

St- Door!

The two press their gemstone bellies onto the door, trying to get it open.

N- Open door.

Nothing happens. They walk away from the door and to the counter, holding their bellies.

St- Aw, they never work when we need it.

They get near the counter when Amethyst who is shape-shifted as a police officer bursts through the door, holding a water gun.

Amethyst- Dumb police! Uh, you're dumb!

Amethyst squirts water towards the together breakfast, as Steven jumps in front of it to prevent the it from getting wet.

St- Noooooooooooooooooo!

As he flew in the air, the water had squirted onto the star of his shirt. Amethyst laughs as she shape shifts her head back to normal, her long hair falling onto her back.

A- *laughs* Oh man, I totally got you. You should have seen the look on your faces.

Nora walks to Steven to help him up from the wet floor.

N- Oh, Amethyst, we knew it was you.

A- *blows hair off face* Pfft. How?

Steven and Nora walk to the closet at the couch to grab a dry shirt for Steven.

St- 'Cause that's a water gun, *puts shirt on* and we're not dumb.

A- You both got something on your shirts.

The two look down at their shirts when Amethyst starts squirting water onto their shirts and their faces.

A- *squirts water* Duuuuh-umb. *laughs*

Then Amethyst and the twins hear the temple door open. Amethyst notices that it is her door being opened.

A- Hey! *shape shifts back to normal* That's my door.

Amethyst drops the water gun and runs towards the door, where we see Pearl come out of Amethyst's room with a sword in her hand.

Pearl- *walks though door, sees Amethyst* Oh, Amethyst, there you are. Care to explain what one of my swords were doing in your room.

A- Uh, having a sword party.

P- Oh please! You took it.

A- I did not.

P- It's fine. It's in the past. *swings sword, puts it over her shoulders* I forgive you. *Amethyst groans* Also, I cleaned up your awful, awful mess. You're welcome.

A- You did what?! I have a system!

Amethyst runs into her room with the door closing behind her. Steven runs by Pearl, going after Amethyst.

St- Amethyst! Wait!

P- What's the matter, Steven?

Steven walks back over to the counter.

N- We wanted us all to have breakfast together, so we made together breakfast, but everyone keeps leaving.

Pearl's gem glows as the similar gem illuminates on the temple door.

P- Oh, that's nice, you two.

The door opens to Pearl's room, which is filled with water in fountains. Pearl walks into her room and onto the water, where she sinks down.

St- *gasps* Oh no! Not you too. *grabs plate of the together breakfast* We can't make this together brunch. Come on, Nora. We're going in.

Steven and Nora run to the door where Steven stops the door from closing with his arm with the plate in his hand. The two pry open the door to get through. The door closes once they had made it in.

Right after they made it in, they start hearing music. They turn to see Pearl rise up from the first fountain, who is dancing and twirling gracefully as she hovers her sword collection up from the fountain. The sword collection hover around in a circle until Pearl picks out the correct scabbard that goes with the sword. She puts it into the scabbard.

P- Hmm. There we go. *she fixes the position of the sword* Ahh.

The twins watch her from the spot they entered Pearl's room in before they got her attention.

N- Hey, Pearl!

P- *notices them, drops her sword collection back into the fountain* Steven! Nora! What are you two doing in here? You guys know it's dangerous for you both inside the temple. *opens the door so Steven and Nora could walk out of her room*

St- We're gonna have a nice together breakfast, even if we have to get our shoes wet.

Both Steven and Nora get into the water.

P- What?! Get out of there!

N- Don't worry! We'll swim it over to you.

St- Yeah. *paddles forward, along with Nora* See? Doggy paddle, forward.

The two see that they are about to go down the waterfall they're heading towards. They try to swim back in reverse when they start going down the waterfall.

St- Oh, gosh. Wait. Doggy paddle, reverse.

N- Reverse! Reverse!

P- Steven! Nora!

It is too late as the two breathe heavily as they continue down the waterfall and they cannot swim back up. When the waterfall started carrying the two at different angles, they were surprised and confused at how they are not falling off from the water. The kids started screaming once they were going into a loop and then going up and down in the hilly water stream.

St & N- Whoa, whoa, whoa

They start going faster down the water stream.

St & N- Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!

St- Keep it together, breakfast!

They go further down the waterfall and end up going into a large pool of water.

A moment later we see Steven and Nora wash up onto the shore of the pool with Steven still holding a perfect together breakfast.

They get up and see Amethyst in the distance. They are now in Amethyst's room.

A- *walks to a mattress with a pile of stuff on top of it and tosses it aside, the other stuff crashing into the ground* Better.

Steven and Nora gets her attention, excited to see her.

N- Amethyst!

A- *wipes hands off* Oh, hey, Nora. Hey, Steven. Did you guys come down the waterfall? Pearl gets so mad that I have her junk, but it's always falling down here.

St- Junk like what?

A- Junk like...You! *picks Steven up, making Steven laugh* I'm gonna throw you in the junk pile. *runs to put him on a giant beanbag chair nearby* isn't it awful? Pearl organized everything.

N- The room still looks messy to me.

A- Aw, thanks. I try. *kicks some things over* Boom! *notices the plate of the together breakfast* Oh, what's that, Steven?

St- It's a together breakfast.

A- All right! Snacks!

Amethyst tries to grab the plate out of Steven's hands, who moves it out of the way.

St- No! It's for everyone to eat together. That's the essence of together breakfast.

A- Ahh. Give me! Give me!

St- Ahh! Nora, take it!

Steven gives Nora the plate and the twins start running from a hungry Amethyst.

They run into a tunnel.

N- We have to eat it together!

The tunnel they're running through make them run upside down. As Amethyst laughs behind them, the upside down together breakfast starts to float off the plate. Nora notices and carefully but carefully flips the plate of the together breakfast back to the right side up. When they start running back to the normal side, Nora made sure the plate stayed still as she held it.

A- You guys can't outrun me! We all got short legs.

When Steven and Nora stopped at the end of the tunnel, they see a room full of floating platforms. Amethyst continues to run after them.

A- Steven! Nora! I'm hungry!

Steven and Nora start jumping across the floating platforms.

N- Just hold on! Steven, there's an exit right there!

They jump to the last platform where the exit is. When they jumped, all of the together breakfast flew in the air, but Nora was able to get all of the ingredients back onto the plate perfectly.

St- Yes! Nora's got skills!

Amethyst flips to the final platform after Steven and Nora ran through the exit.

A- Get back here, will you?

St- Amethyst, you're completely missing the point of this.

They run into a room and they both jump onto a vein of the crystal heart. Amethyst stops.

A- Hey, wait a second.

P- Steven! Nora! There you guys are.

Pearl had found the twins with Amethyst.

St- Pearl! Sweet! That's two out of four.

P- Oh, oh! The both of you better be careful.

Steven and Nora look up to see the crystal heart. You can hear the loud heartbeat coming from it.

P- You guys really shouldn't be in here. This is the crystal heart. Oh! It's connected to the most dangerous areas of the temple. Hold on tight, you two and don't even think about looking down.

Steven and Nora end up looking down, where you can see nothing but darkness. They startle and stared to slipping. They start to slide down the vein as Pearl and Amethyst run to the edge of the hole. Steven and Nora scream as they go down.

Steven and Nora are holding on to the vein with their arms around it, with Nora still holding onto the plate. They stop screaming when they go down a nice, pink room (Rose's room.)

N- Oh hey, I guess this isn't so bad.

They start entering the burning room. They start screaming again.

N- NEVERMIND!

They reach the burning room, and they stop just about where the vein ends.

They see Ruby and Sapphire walk up to the pit of lava. Ruby takes Steven's phone and breaks it in half then dropping it into the lava. Steven is disappointed about his phone being destroyed. Then Sapphire takes the scroll from her hands and unrolls it. Then both Ruby and Sapphire's gemstones glow as they levitate the scroll down to the lava, where it starts to burn, and when they bubbled it, you can hear the evil spirit scream.

After Ruby and Sapphire levitated it back up, Steven and Nora carefully slide down to the end of the heart's vein. When they got up, Pearl and Amethyst had entered the burning room behind them.

P- *whispers* Steven, Nora, we're getting you both out of here.

A- *whispers* Come on.

St- Huh? This is great! We're all together!

Steven had said that a little loudly, which gets Ruby and Sapphire's attention as the gasp and turn. They try refocusing on containing the evil spirit as the twins continue to talk.

N- We can finally eat. I mean, we don't have any forks, but we can use our hands. We're not gonna judge.

Pearl and Amethyst had run to help Ruby and Sapphire as the two try to focus on their task.

R- Steven, Nora, go! You have to get out of here!

N- Okay. Want to meet in the kitchen?

Ruby and Sapphire had their backs turned when the evil spirit had managed to get out of the bubble. It goes all over the place in the smoke, making the gems move out of the way, almost hitting everyone. The gems summon their weapons.

S- It's trying to escape. We have to force it back.

Ruby runs to punch the evil spirit monster, which goes up. A hand from the evil spirit gets close to Steven and Nora. Nora gives the plate to Steven as they run to move out of the way. Amethyst jumps in between the monster and twins, striking the hand with her whip.

A- Get back!

A hand reaches towards Pearl as she stabs it with her spear, making it explode, with Ruby and Sapphire hitting it out of the way. Then the evil spirit goes towards Steven and the together breakfast, which knocks Steven and Nora back.

P, R, S, & A- Steven! Nora!

We see that the evil spirit has gone into the together breakfast. The together breakfast jiggles.

St- Together breakfast?

The evil spirit starts to form a mutant of the together breakfast. The twins scream.

Pearl threw her spear at the creature which made it turn around.

P- It's taken refuge in organic matter.

The monster pushed and trapped Pearl onto the wall with the syrup and whipped cream, she is disgusted by the gooeyness.

R- Now it has all the power of a breakfast. We have to destroy it.

The ooze of the whipped cream starts to cover her more.

P- Aah! This is horrible!

The monster takes Pearl's spear out of its back and breaks it in half, making it dissolve.

Ruby punches the monster at some whipped cream and popcorn, sticking to her gauntlet as she tries to get her gauntlet out of the mess. Amethyst pulls her away.

Steven and Nora are both trying to keep the plate off of them because of the monster's weight.

N- We didn't want this. We just wanted to eat together like — like best buds.

S- Steven, Nora, you both have to get away.

St- But our breakfast.

Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst were all launched onto the wall by one of the giant waffles. Then Steven and Nora had had enough of this whole thing. They push the plate up, trying to gain more strength.

St- That's enough!

They were both able to get up and were able to start pushing the monster into the lava pit.

N- We don't care if you...are the most important meal of the day.

They continue pushing the monster that is trying to get them again. They got on top of the platform of the pit and the monster started to burn.

St- We made you to bring us together. Not to tear us apart!

They get the monster down into the lava and then it burst into flames.

Ruby and Sapphire each punched a hole in the waffle and climbed out through the holes, with Amethyst coming out behind Sapphire. We see that Pearl had gotten out of the gooey mess that she was in.

There was whipped cream all over the place as we see the gems join Steven and Nora back at the lava pit.

N- We're sorry, guys. I guess we dreamed too big.

Moments later we see that Ruby putting waffles in the toaster and Amethyst putting two packs of popcorn into the microwave. Then Sapphire grabs the waffles when it was done, catching them when the waffles jumped up. (She used her future vision 😉).

Sapphire stacks the two waffles onto a second stack of waffles that was on a bigger plate. Pearl squirted the syrup onto the two stacks and Steven and Nora poured the popcorn and then Ruby add whipped cream onto the stacks. Then Steven eyeballs where he puts the strawberry onto the whipped cream.

Steven, Nora, and the gems are standing around the counter, looking at the new and improved together breakfast they have made.

St- It looks great.

N- Yeah. It's even more together and it's even more breakfast.

The six of them look at the breakfast and they are not interested in eating it anymore.

N- I don't think we can eat this.

St- You're right, me neither.

R- You guys want to order pizza?

A- Yeah.

St- Pizza's a better idea.

P- Yeah, it's good.

N- Definitely.

S- It did try to kill us.

end


	5. Gem Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Nora believes that their favorite treat was the key to summon their shields but they learned otherwise as they face an acid-spewing monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say that not every single episode will be in order so I'm doing this episode now. I know we already know the characters, but I'll be describing them anyway.
> 
> Also: Steven and Nora each have a half of their mother’s gemstone. From their perspective, Steven has the right half and Nora has the left half.

It is daytime in a small town called Beach City. We see a place called the Big Donut that has a large donut on the roof. Then, a shout is heard.

Steven- Nooooooooooooo!

A boy and a girl stand inside the building. They both have poofy brown hair. The boy, named Steven, is seen wearing a pink shirt with a yellow star in the middle. He is wearing jean shorts and pink sandals. The girl, named Nora, is seen wearing a similar shirt with a yellow star in the middle, but her shirt is black. She wears pink pants with white shoes. Her hair is tied in a low ponytail.

St- This can't be happening! This has to be a dream!

Steven and Nora runs to a tall, skinny kid who it restocking the donuts in front of the counter. He holds a box as Steven clings onto him.

Nora- Lars! Please tell us we're dreaming!

Lars- Get off me, man. I'm stocking here.

Lars was able to free himself from Steven's grasp. Then a short, stocky girl who's about the kids' height with blonde hair stands behind the counter, apologizes.

Sadie- I'm sorry guys. I guess they stopped making them.

N- Stopped making them?! Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cats?!

St- Yeah. They're only the scrumptious and delicious ice-cream sandwich ever made! Don't they have laws for this?!

Lars- *sighs* Tough bits, guys. Nobody buys them anymore. I guess they couldn't compete with Lion Lickers.

N- What? Not Lion Lickers! Nobody likes them!

St- Yeah! They don't even look like lions! Kids these days — we'll tell you what!

Lars- Well, if you guys miss you wimpy ice cream so much, why don't you guys make some with your magic belly buttons?

N- Oh, come on. That's not how it works, Lars.

Steven and Nora both lift up their shirts to reveal their halves of their gemstone.

St- Right?

The two squish their bellies and they jiggle. Nothing happens. Steven goes back to where the Cookie Cat freezer is, with Nora walking next to him.

St- Oh sweet Cookie Cats, with your crunchy cookie outside, your icy-creamy insides, *draws Cookie Cat shape on freezer door* you were too good for this world. *kisses freezer door*

Sadie watched him from the counter raising an eyebrow.

Sadie- Uh...Steven?

Steven is hugging the freezer sadly, with Nora comforting her brother with a hug, hands on his head and on his back. Lars is now behind the counter.

Sadie- Would you like to take the freezer with you guys.

Steven nods sadly with sadness in his eyes.

N- We'll take it.

The twins walk quickly across the beach. Steven has the Cookie Cat freezer on his back with the electrical cord strapped around his body. The two are also humming a tune. They walk up the stairs of a beach house that sits in front of a giant statue of an 8-armed giant woman, where a pair of arms look like it is holding the house. Steven opens the screen door with Nora standing beside him.

St- Hey guys! You won't believe this!

Then, a centipede creature suddenly appears in front of Steven and Nora, jumping onto them a moment later, screaming while holding it up from them.

Then a whip is wrapped around the creature held by a short purple girl with long lavender hair is holding the whip. She is wearing an oversized, mauve, off-shoulder tank top with a black bra underneath. She is wearing black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees, with a tear above the left star of her leggings, and she is wearing small white pointed boots. There is an amethyst gem that rests on her chest. She greets the twins.

Amethyst- 'Sup, Steven? 'Sup Nora?

Amethyst pulls the centipeetle to the other direction onto the ground. The a tall, pale woman kicks and twirls, attacking the centipeetles with a spear. She wears a sleeveless, sky blue top with a translucent chest and transferred into a transparent silk ballet skirt around her waist. She has short salmon pink-colored leggings, light-green socks, and slip-on ballet flats. On her forehead sits a smooth, egg-shaped pearl.

Pearl hits a centipeetle with her spear, which the centipeetle was flown in the air to two short figures.

One is a short, red gem wearing a maroon headband around her dark burgundy squared afro who stands slightly taller than the twins. She wears a maroon and black tank top, with a star on the bottom left of her tank top. She has mid-thigh burgundy shorts and wears short, pointed maroon boots. She has a ruby gem that rests on her left palm.

She punches the centipeetles alongside a slender blue gem who is slightly taller than Ruby. She has long, pale blue hair with bangs that covers the top half of her face, covering her eye. She wears a floor-length gown with puffy navy blue sleeves, a navy top with a blue pinafore that includes a star, and a skirt that includes frilly layers in several shades of blue. She also wears long white gloves that goes up to her elbows. A sapphire gem rests on her right palm. She weapon is a set of icy brass knuckles in both hands.

Ruby caught the flying centipeetle with her gauntlet and cracked its stomach with her knee, then throwing it at another centipeetle, then punching more. Sapphire grabbed the centipeetle that had landed on Ruby's hair, making it poof by tearing it apart.

They walk away from where they were as Amethyst runs across the temple by the warp pad, chasing a centipeetle with her whip and Pearl is dragging a centipeetle out from under the coffee table. Nora had helped Steven take the Cookie Cat freezer off of his back and put it on the couch at the front window. A centipeetle walks by them while holding a pillow in its mouth.

St- Awesome! What are these things?

Pearl- *bends over* Ugh. Sorry, guys. *picks up centipeetle* We'll get these centipeetles out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple.

Steven and Nora walk up to Pearl.

N- Aw, what? You guys don't have to get rid of them. They're really cool.

The centipeetle that Pearl was holding spat out some green acid that, making a hole on the floor.

Amethyst had flung a centipeetle with her onto a rock at the temple half of the house. She runs to the spot where it was after it poofed.

A- Um, you guys? *picks nose* These things don't have gems.

Sapphire walks up next to the three.

Sapphire- That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby.

A centipeetle pops up next to Sapphire. Sapphire lifted her arm to hit the centipeetle, making it poof.

Ruby- You know what? I think we should probably find the mother before anyone gets hurt.

P- Yes, I agree. We probably should.

N- Ooh! Ooh! Can we come?!

St- *gasps* Yeah. Can we?! Can we?!

P- Steven, Nora, until you guys learn how to control the powers in the halves of your gems, we'll take care of protecting humanity, *snaps centipeetle's neck, making it fall onto the ground poofing the creature* okay?

St- Aw, man.

A centipeetle had gotten into the fridge.

N- *gasps* Hey! Get out of there! *runs to chase the centipeetle away, the centipeetle making the milk fall out, spilling onto the floor* Go on! Shoo! Shoo!

Ruby walks to the centipeetle that was at the fridge, who's holding a can of apple juice in its mouth.

St- Aw. They got into everything! Not cool!

The centipeetle was hit into the air and poofed behind them. Next, the twins see all of the pack of ice cream sandwiches that are in the freezer. They cannot believe it as stars appear in their eyes.

St- No way! I--it can't be!

Steven grabs a pack for him and Nora to share. Pearl walks over and shuts the freezer door after the two turned around.

N- Wha--where did you get these?! We thought they stopped making!

P- Well, we heard that, too, and since they're your favorites...

Amethyst jumps onto the kitchen counter as Ruby and Sapphire walk over to stand below next to where Amethyst is sitting.

A- We went out and stole a bunch.

P- *grunts* I went back and payed for them, like a responsible person would do.

R- The whole thing was our idea, right Sapph?

A- No. It was everyone's idea.

S- Mm. Not really.

P- Well all that matters is that both Steven and Nora are happy.

Steven and Nora looked at their Cookie Cat pack and then breaking out into song.

St & N- Ahhhhhh!

St- He's a frozen treat with an all-new taste  
'Cause he came to this planet from outer space.

N- A refugee of an interstellar war.  
But now he's at your local grocery store

St- Cookie Cat,  
he's a pet for your tummy.

N- Cookie Cat,  
he's super duper yummy.

St- Cookie Cat,  
He left his family behind

St & N- Cookie Ca-a-a-a-a-a-t!

St- Now available at Gergins off route 109.

The gems cheered and laughed for their performance of the Cookie Cat jingle.

N- I can't believe you guys did this for us!

St- Me either! We're gonna save these forever....Right after we share this one.

Steven unwraps the ice cream sandwich and breaks it in half, giving the vanilla ice cream half to his sister.

St- Hello, old friend.

Steven and Nora each take a bite of their halves of the ice cream sandwich.

St & N- Mm! Mm!

St- Ooh! It's so good!

N- Yeah! We like to eat the ears first.

As the two spoke, both Steven and Nora's gems start to glow. The gems noticed and they cannot believe it.

A- Uh, Steven...Nora... *slightly points to their gems*

N- Huh? *gasps* Oh my gosh!

The two had lifted up their shirts, looking down to see that their gems has started glowing.

St- Our gems!

R- Quick! Try and summon your weapons!

N- But we don't know how.

The glow on their gems starts to fade away. They start to panic.

St- Aah! They're both fading! How do we make it come back?!

P- Calm down, you two. Breathe. Don't force it.

A- Yeah. And don't try to poop yourselves either.

S- Please don't.

R- I would appreciate it if you don't.

The glow of their gemstones has faded away. They all sigh in defeat as Steven and Nora slide to sit down.

St- Aw, were really close that time.

Steven and Nora both placed the halves of the ice cream sandwich they were just eating back in the wrapper.

N- Can one of you guys explain to us how to summon our weapons?

P- Oh! *raises hand, sing-songly* I'll go first.

Minutes later, Steven, Nora, and Pearl on a hill with a full grown, cherry blossom tree with pink flower blossoms filling the branches. The petals of the cherry blossoms simply floats and dance to the ground.

P- Let's pay attention to these petals here. The petal's dance seemed improvised, but it is being calculated in real time, based on the physical properties of this planet. With hard work and dedication, you guys can master the magical properties of your gems and preform your own dance!

She cups her hand around her gem to summon her spear, flying up and out of her gem, extending the spear's length and twirling it and holding it upwards next to her. She let a flower petal her onto her hand.

P- Like so.

Steven and Nora gather up some flower petals from the ground.

Then we see Steven, Nora, and Amethyst outside of the Big Donut. As Amethyst eats a donut, Steven and Nora have the petals in their arms and throws them up to try and summon their weapons.

A- Did Pearl tell you guys the petal thing?

N- Yeah. We need to practice very hard so we can dance like a tree...I think.

St- Yeah I'm not so sure either.

A- Listen, you two, all that practice stuff is no fun. *takes a bite out of donut, mouth full* Whenever I need to summon my weapon, it just happens.

Amethyst summons her whip and slices a nearby garbage bin in half.

A- See? Didn't try at all.

Then Lars comes out with a garbage bag, gasping loudly in shock once he saw the cut garbage bin.

Lars- *gasps, drops garbage bag* Again?!

We then see Steven, Nora, and Ruby up on a hill that is located right behind the temple statue.

N- We heard that petal story from Pearl and Amethyst says that summoning her whip just happens when she needs it.

R- Now listen here, I wouldn't follow Pearl's petal story and I would follow what I do. Now, what you gotta do is have a little bit of anger inside you. Let me show you guys.

Ruby then takes a deep breath and then hollered out a war cry as she summoned her gauntlets and shot at the beach below.

R- See? Pretty simple.

Steven copies what Ruby did. He flexes his arms with a holler and some grunts, making him look like he's about to poop himself. Sapphire arrived behind the group, making Ruby jump a little.

S- Steven, what are you doing?

St- Hey, Sapphire. Ruby showed us that we have to get a little bit of anger inside us to be able to summon our weapons.

S- Ruby, why don't I take over and tell them a bit of what happens. Okay?

R- Fine. I'll be at the temple if any of you need me. *leaves*

S- So, what has Pearl and Amethyst told you?

St- We heard Pearl's petal story and Amethyst says that it just happens when she needs it.

S- Amethyst is correct, but I'd say that you'll also have to link your mind to the energy and powers of your gems. With that key to summoning your weapon, you'll have to work hard and to not try at the same time.

Sapphire then demonstrates by quickly crossing her arms to summon her brass knuckles.

Steven and Nora are just seem to not understand the information a whole lot. Later, Steven, Nora, and the gems are back at the beach house in the kitchen where they were before.

N- You know, I think our best bet is to re-create what happened the last time our gems glowed.

The gems go to the same spots they were earlier. Amethyst sits on the counter with Ruby standing by her feet. Sapphire was standing next to Ruby and Pearl was standing by the fridge.

St- *points to Amethyst* Amethyst, I think you had your arms crossed.

A- *crosses arms* Okay, your majesty.

N- *adjust position of Pearl's foot* And Pearl, I think you had your foot more like this.

P- I don't think it works this way, you two.

St- Ruby, Sapphire, I think you guys are good. Right Nora?

N- Yeah, it looks like it.

Steven took the same pack of the Cookie Cat from before, taking the same halves they had and threw the wrapper onto the floor.

St- Then we each took a bite of the Cookie Cat.

N- Wait, Steven. We sang the Cookie Cat song first.

St- Oh, you're right, we did! He's a frozen, all new taste.

N- Interstellar war...and now available at gergins...

St- Aw! It was funnier last time!

Both Steven and Nora lift up their shirts.

St- Maybe we're not cut out to be real Crystal Gems.

P- *kneels down onto her knees* Oh, don't be silly, you guys. Of course you guys are.

R- And you guys are fun to have around, even if your gems are useless.

P- *grunts*

R- I mean...You're both one of us, guys.

A- Yeah! We aren't the Crystal Gems the both of you.

Sapphire nods in agreement.

N- Yeah. Even though we don't have powers, we've got Cookie Cat!

Steven and Nora take a bite out of their Cookie Cats. As they are happily chewing, their gems start to glow again, which once again catches everyone's eyes. Then suddenly, they each unknowingly summon a rotating pink shield right in front of them. The gems gasps in surprise and shock.

P- Steven, Nora, they're shields!

Steven and Nora open their eyes, surprised that they were both able to summon a shield.

St- Oh?! What?! We each get a shield?! Oh yeah!

Both Steven and Nora jump in the air with excitement, high-fiving each other as their shields fly and bounce all around the house and at the temple entrance until they both hit the tv on the loft. Ruby and Amethyst laughs at what happened as Pearl facepalms. Nora takes notice on what seemed to make them summon their weapons.

N- Our Cookie Cat! Guys, I think Steven and I can summon our weapons by eating ice cream!

P- *picks up the wrapper from the Cookie Cat* What's in these things?

Then there is rumbling, shaking the house. Out the window by the twins' beds, we can hear screeching as something crawls up on the side of the house. The shields fade away from the tv.

St- What was that?

S- I think I know what it is.

The gems run to the front door as Ruby and Sapphire step out to look above the house. We see that the centipeetle mother has gotten onto the face of the temple statue.

S- It's the mother. Just what I feared. Come on.

Ruby and Sapphire start jumping up the temple to reach the mother. Pearl and Amethyst watch from the patio.

P- Steven, Nora, you two better stay inside.

St- No! We're coming too!

Steven and Nora run back into the house to grab all the Cookie Cats out of the freezer and grab extension cords out of a box. They walk up to the Cookie Cat freezer with determined looks on their faces.

Outside, Ruby kicks the mother, angering it and it starts to go after her. Ruby jumps off the temple to the house roof then onto the beach. Sapphire, Pearl, and Amethyst jump down from the patio to help fight the mother.

They stand in front of the mother, who starts screeching and shooting the green acid at them. They jump out of the way, making a trail of acid melt the ground. The mother turns around to see the four gems run behind a fallen hand from the statue. It shoots out the acid onto the hand, the hand starting to melt.

A- We should really need Steven and Nora's shields right about now.

The acid starts spewing through the melting fingers. Then a rock is thrown at it from behind, making the mother stop.

N- Hey!

Steven and Nora stand behind the centipeetle mother as Steven holds the Cookie Cat freezer that a line of extension cords on the beach. The mother turns its head over the other way. Steven slams the freezer onto the sand as they both wear determined faces.

St- Leave them alone!

N- Yeah!

P, R, S, & A- Steven, Nora, No!

St & N- Cookie Cat crystal-combo powers, activate!

They each take a bite out of a Cookie Cat. They chew for a moment as the centipeetle mother turns towards them before they lift up their shirts, the mother then roars as nothing happens. They pull their shirts back down.

N- Uh oh.

Steven and Nora run out of the way, Steven grabbing the freezer as the mother starts to chase after them, the two screaming. They stop when Steven places the freezer down on the ground so they can catch their breath.

P- We need to save Steven and Nora!

The centipeetle mother's back pincher snaps the top half of the melting hand off, almost getting the gems.

R- Uh, can we save ourselves first?

Cookie Cat wrappers are falling to the sand as Steven and Nora hold some Cookie Cats, both of them crying.

St- Goodbye, my friends.

They stuff their mouths and swallow, their stomachs gurgling from how much they've eaten.

N- No! Why isn't this working?

The centipeetle mother screeches and shoots the acid at them as they jumped out of the way. The centipeetle back pincher snaps above the gems as Ruby and Sapphire pop up from behind the melting rock.

S- Steven! Nora!

The pincher almost gets them when Ruby tries her best to keep the pincher from getting them.

The smoke clears as Steven and Nora sees the the Cookie Cat freezer had gotten destroyed with electricity crackling around it. Steven and Nora run over it.

St- No. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Steven starts saying the words to the Cookie Cat song, getting determined

St- Cookie Cat, he's a pet for your tummy. Cookie Cat, he's super duper yummy!

Steven grabs one of the extension cords from the line, dragging the freezer behind him.

St- Cookie Cat, he left his family behind! *swings freezer, tosses it at the mother* Cookie Ca-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-t!

Once the freezer hits the centipeetle mother, it screams as it gets electrocuted.

St- Now available... *drops onto knees* Nowhere.

Nora gets on her knees next to her brother to comfort him.

R & A- Yes!

S- Gems, weapons.

The gems summon their weapons, making the rock explode as they pose with their weapons. They take a look at the enemy in front of them.

S- Let's do it.

The other other gems nod right before they run to fight the beast. The centipeetle mother poofs and explode, the gemstone falling from above.

Ruby catches the round gemstone and bubbles it in a red bubble. She flicks her wrist up, making it disappear into the temple.

Behind her, Steven was on his knees burying a Cookie Cat wrapper, with Nora right by his side on her knees as well, comforting him as he cries.

St- Farewell, sweet Cookie Cats. *sticks leaf on dirt pile* We'll always remember the time we spent together.

The twins' stomachs gurgle.

St- Shh. Hush now.

Amethyst comes up next to them.

A- Are you crying?

St- Only a little!

Ruby, Pearl, and Sapphire walk up to the three.

A- Well, I guess your powers don't come from ice cream.

P- Of course they don't come from ice cream.

R- Don't worry, you guys. I'm sure someday you two will figure out how to activate your gems.

S- Yes. In your own Steveny and Noory ways.

N- We're okay, guys. We're just — *stomachs gurgle, they gag*

St- I — I think we ate too many Cookie Cats.

The gems laugh as the twins chuckle before the two throw up.

end


	6. Frybo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Nora helps a Boardie kid with his grueling job by using a magical gem shard that can bring clothing to life.

It was later in the morning. Nora had already gone out near the boardwalk as Steven was still getting ready for the day. Steven was already in his shirt and underwear and was looking for his pants. He looks through his laundry.

**Steven-** *looks through laundry* Where are you? *clicks tongue* You're a mess, Steven. I have to meet up with Nora outside.

Pearl walks into the kitchen counter looking for something as she holds a bubble containing seven gem shards as she talks to herself.

**Pearl-** I know I had eight....hey Steven. Have you or Nora seen a gem shard anywhere? It's very important.

**St-** No, and I don't think Nora has. But have you seen my pants? They're also very important.

Steven does not have any pants on.

**P-** I'm serious, Steven.

Pearl starts to explain what the shards were used for and why it's important to contain the shards. Steven starts to think as Pearl explains.

**St-** _They weren't in the kitchen either...under one of the beds! No wait, I looked under the beds too. And then Pearl walked in...*gasps* Pearl! Oh jeez, she's really explaining something. I can't just start listening now, I'd be lost!...Just like my pants...._

Steven starts to listen at the end of Pearl's explanation.

**P-** ....could become a monster. That's why it's very, very important it's kept away from any kind of garment. *Steven's pants run near them by itself* So, if you see it, bring it to me, right away. I'm going to check in town. *exits the beach house*

**St-** For my pants? *speaks to self* Well, I guess I'll keep looking in here.

Steven notices his pants standing on its own nearby.

**St-** *points to his pants* That's unusual! *chases after pants* Come on, we used to be friends! We used to go everywhere together! *jumps onto pants* Gotcha now, pants! *puts pants on* I wear the pants in this relationship! *pants wriggles* What's gotten into you? Hmm?

Steven takes out a gem shard out of his pocket, his pants ceases back to normal.

**St-** It's a...thingy? Is this Pearl's shard thingy?

The gem shard glow, forcing a bit of Steven's shirt to come closer to it, but Steven holds the shard away from him. He goes to grab a sock that was on the couch and puts the shard in it.

**St-** Ha, now who's smart?

The sock repeatedly smacks Steven in the face. Steven tells it to stop, which it did.

**St-** Oh...thanks! I gotta get you to Pearl.

Steven puts the sock in his cheeseburger backpack and run outside to meet with Nora, who was waiting by the mailbox on the beach.

**St-** Hey Nora, I'm ready now!

The two start walking to the boardwalk.

**Nora-** Hey Steven. You found your pants?

**St-** Yeah, how'd you know?

**N-** Pearl came over on her way to town. She said you were missing your pants. Also she said she was looking for a gem shard thingy and she did explain why it was important, which I barely listened to.

**St-** Oh well I actually found it in my pants.

**N-** How does a gem sha-

A scream was heard in the distance at the boardwalk. Steven and Nora quickly run over to see their friend Peedee, who is in a fry costume, screaming and panicking as a flock of seagulls try to eat the fries off of the costume head.

**Peedee-** Aah! Help me! Get them off of me! *takes costume head off, swings them at the birds* I'm not fries!

The seagulls had fled. Peedee breathes heavily as Steven and Nora had made it, the two sighing and heavenly breathing as well.

Mr. Fryman opens a side door of the fry shack.

**Mr. Fryman-** Gah, where's your face Frybo? Being part of the Fryman family means you gotta sell fries...and be my son, which you are. So, you're already halfway there. Keep at it, Frybo!

Peedee clenches his fist as his father begins to close the door.

**Peedee-** I'm Pee... *door closes* ...dee.

**N-** Hey Peedee! How are things going?

**Peedee-** Not that great. Honestly, when I told my dad I wanted to be part of the Fryman family business, I didn't think it would mean being stuck in a sweaty old costume. Things used to be different, you guys, there was nothing to worry about back then except making myself dizzy on the old seahorse ride in Funland. I wish there was a way for this costume to do its job without me in it.

**St-** Oh! Maybe it can!

**N-** Huh?

A moment later, Steven is now wearing the Frybo costume as he has stars in appearing his eyes. Then he is suddenly attacked seagulls as he runs around frantically.

**St-** Aah! Help me!

**N-** Steven!

Nora chases after her brother to scare the seagulls away as Peedee just stands still, shaking. A minute later, Steven is out of the costume that lays on the ground in a decrepit state as the seagulls peck at it.

**St-** Oh wait! I have another idea!

Steven grabs the gem shard from the sock in his bag.

**N-** Steven, is that the missing gem shard Pearl was looking for?

**St-** Uh...yeah. Why?

**N-** Oh it's nothing. I was just a little curious.

Steven shrugs it off as he shooed the seagulls away put the gem shard into the costume. The costume automatically repairs and fixes itself and starts to roll around.

**Peedee-** Woah...

Frybo starts to roll away

**St-** Stop!

Frybo stops. Peedee and Nora are impressed.

**N-** So it does whatever you tell it to do?

St- Yeah!

**Peedee-** Unbelievable! Get up!

Frybo positions itself upwards.

**N-** Do a little dance!

Frybo form legs made of fries and dances as the three appear disgusted. Then Mr. Fryman opens the shop door and witnesses the scene, not knowing Peedee is not in the costume. Peedee quickly hides behind Steven and Nora.

**Mr. Fryman-** *opens door* Woah-oh, all right! It's about ti- I mean, good job, buddy! That's what I'm talking about, Frybo, ha ha. Keep it up!

Frybo stops dancing as Mr. Fryman shuts the door. Peedee excitingly stands back up.

**Peedee-** Free. I'm free! *speaks to Frybo* You've got the job, Frybo, let's shake on it!

Peedee extends his hand out to shake Frybo's hand. Frybo picks him up and literally shakes him as he gets nauseated. He puts a hand on him to stop.

**Peedee-** Ok, no more shaking. Put me down. *Frybo drops Peedee* Just, go make people eat fries.

Frybo runs off as Peedee rejoices.

**Peedee-** *laughs* Let's go be kids!

Peedee grabs both Steven and Nora's hands and runs off to the arcade. When they got to the arcade, Peedee and Steven hop onto the arcade rides, Peedee on the seahorse and Steven on the jellyfish. Nora is watching them close to the jellyfish, wearing Steven's backpack. As the ride operates, Peedee gets less interested on the ride.

**Peedee-** This seahorse used to make me so happy. Now it's just giving me whiplash. *ride stops* I feel like there's just no point of it, you know what I mean?

Steven is shaking from the ride.

**N-** Steven is just feeling tingly.

**St-** *shaking* Ye-e-a-ah. Tinnnggly.

**Peedee-** *sighs* You two will understand when you guys have a job.

**St-** *jellyfish ride ends* We do have a job!

**N-** Yeah! We protect humanity from magic and monsters and stuff!

**Peedee-** I mean a real job, that you get paid for.

**N-** Well, we're paid in the smiles across the town's faces.

**Peedee-** I don't see anyone smiling. Usually you'd pick up a job to buy a house, or raise kids, or to...impress your dad. You work away your life, and what does it get you?

**St-** Smiles on faces?

**Peedee-** No! You get cash. Cash that can't buy back what the job takes...not if you rode every seahorse in the world. *sighs*

**St-** Woah...

* * *

* * *

**N-** Wanna ride the jellyfish? I'd like a turn on the se-

A distant scream is heard from Mr. Fryman.

**Peedee-** That came from the fry shop!

Steven and Peedee jump off the rides and the three run to the scene where the teenagers are running outside, getting away from the scene but a large fry grab on to two, dragging them back inside. Peedee starts panicking.

**Peedee-** We didn't tell him to do that, did we tell him to do that?!

A table smashes through the window as the three duck.

**N-** Steven, Pearl said that things can be deadly if a gem shard is in contact with any garment!

**St-** Well I didn't know!

Frybo stands inside the fry shop with red and blue veins on him holding several captured people, those pleading Frybo to not stuff their mouths with any more fries, but he doesn't obey.

**St-** Frybo, stop!

Frybo turns towards the three, making them flinch. Then they duck when Frybo threw Lars out the window.

**Lars-** *spits out fries* I don't even like fries! *runs off*

**Peedee-** Why isn't he listening?!

**St & N-** I don't know!

Mr. Fryman emerges from the back of the shop.

**Mr. Fryman-** Peedee where's all this coming from? *Frybo grabs him* Ah, I get it, I pushed you too hard. I thought you wanted to be as good a Fryman as you could be, you're a tough kid for putting up with it as long as you did! The truth is, you're a valued member of Fryman Brothers Incorporated and all its affiliates!

Frybo forces fries into Mr. Fryman's mouth.

**Peedee-** *breaks into tears* Dad!

Peedee lunge towards the window but gets tackled back on the ground by Nora.

**St-** No, he'll mash your potatoes! I'm gonna do our job!

Steven proudly poses and Nora gave him a determined nod, but she sees that Frybo was about to chuck Mr. Fryman out the window.

**N-** Look out!

Mr. Fryman lands on top of the three, immobilizing them and knocking Mr. Fryman unconscious. Frybo comes out the shop window as Pearl enters the scene.

**P-** Steven! Nora! Did you guys put my missing shard in that fry costume?

**St-** Yes!

**P-** Didn't you two hear what I said about the living armor and infantries of many, many deaths?

**St & N-** No! • Yes!

Pearl sighs as she summons her spear and spears Frybo, which hits him in the eye, ketchup and mustard bursting out of him, drenching Pearl, who is now unable to see. Pearl drops the bubble of shards, the bubble breaking, freeing the shards. Meanwhile, Peedee was able to roll his father off of him and the twins.

**St & N-** Pearl!

Steven and Nora rush over to Pearl.

**P-** Ugh, the ketchup! It's everywhere, I can't see!

**St-** *notices shards* I'm gonna need to use these shards! *runs off*

**P-** Wah? Steven? Nora?

Pearl reached her arms out to find something that will help guide her. Nora grab hold onto Pearl"s hands.

**N-** Don't worry Pearl, I got you. Looks like Steven is going to help defeat Frybo.

**Peedee-** *tears up* Dad!

Frybo emerges from the door of the fry shop with Pearl's spear still in its eye and approaches Peedee and Mr. Fryman. Peedee grabs a broken piece of a table leg and swings it at him as he confronts it. Meanwhile, Mr. Fryman regains consciousness.

**Peedee-** *swings at Frybo* Go away!

**Mr. Fryman-** Peedee?

**Peedee-** You are awful! I hate you. I've always hated you!

**Mr. Fryman-** Wait, you've always hated Frybo?

Frybo yanks the plank out of Peedee's hand, disarming him and pushing him back into his father's arms. Peedee was cowering in fear in Mr. Fryman's arms as Frybo was approaching. Then, Steven's pants with a gem shard in its pocket kicks Frybo.

**Frymans & N-** Steven!

**P-** What's going on?

Steven had taken off his clothes and is only wearing his underwear. He had placed a gem shard in his sock, shoes, shirt, pants, and jacket, which all stand beside him. Steven has a fry in his mouth.

**St-** Your move, Frybo.

Steven eats the fry. Frybo screams and charges towards Steven.

**St-** Attack!

All of Steven's garments attack Frybo at their best but wasn't able to overcome it. Then Frybo smacks Steven to the ground.

**St-** I didn't want to do this, but you've left no choice. Underwear, go!

Steven's underwear flies off onto Frybo, knocking him down. Then, a naked Steven run to Frybo and rips the gem shard out of Frybo's mouth, which was filled with cheese.

**P-** *tries to find Steven* Steven, are you alright? Nora?

**St-** I'm okay. As soon as I bared my butt, I knew he'd crack.

**N-** Good job, Steven! *to Pearl* I'm okay too. Come on now, let's finish cleaning you up. *leads Pearl inside the fry shop*

It is now the evening. The moon was rising as all of Steven's garments were carrying the Fry o suit to a makeshift raft for a send off to sea as a naked Steven, Nora, and others looked on.

Mr. Fryman- You were great, Frybo. The kids today just didn't understand. Now they never will.

**P-** Weren't people scared of it before he attacked them?

Steven and Nora shushes Pearl.

**Mr. Fryman-** It's time to send him off.

Mr. Fryman takes out a lighter and lights Frybo on fire. Pearl, using her spear, pushes it out to sea.

**Mr. Fryman-** *sighs* As greasy in death as he was in life.

**Peedee-** Dad? Uhm...I'll, are you going to get another costume?

**Mr. Fryman-** I don't need another Frybo. I got *puts arm around Peedee* the fry man.

Steven poses and smiles as he stands naked.

**St-** Guys, I think our work here is done.

Pearl frowns as Nora covers her eyes.

**N-** Steven, can you put your clothes back on? I had already seen you naked enough today.

end


	7. Cat Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Nora both attempts to master the power of shape shifting, but Nora does as she can only shape shift her fingers into tiny cat heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter starts I want to make a note that since we are briefly introduced to Ronaldo in this episode, I am making Ronaldo a different character in this au.
> 
> Ronaldo will still be Peedee's older brother but he will kinda be like a background character but we still know him. Ronaldo will not be the weird nerdy kid who has a blog. He is a more responsible teenager and still knows the twins. I don't know yet if he watches anime or not. Jane will still be his girlfriend.
> 
> ALSO: Keep in mind that Amethyst being Purple Puma and the Tiger Millionaire thing is not canon in this au.

It was daytime in Beach City as Steven and Nora are helping out their dad washing the mayor’s van at the car wash, Greg holding a water hose and the twins scrubbing the van.

**Greg-** Almost done! *sprays the van with hose* Steven, get the hubcaps! And Nora, get the taillights!

**Nora-** Got it! *rubs the front taillights*

**Steven-** Hubbing it up! *rubs the hubcap faster*

**Greg-** Rub them good! This is a high-profile job.

**St-** You mean cause it's the mayor's election-mobile?

**Greg-** Well, if we do this right, we might get political favors!

Nora and Steven look at each other for a second before looking back at their dad.

**St-** We don't know what that means but we like it!

Steven picks up a hose and sprays the van but hits his dad by mistake. Greg hits the kids back as Nora hold the hose with Steven as they start a hose fight. They all start laughing, then the mayor walks over.

**Mayor Dewey-** Hey, hey, hey! I'm not paying for father-daughter-father-son bonding here! *Mayor Dewey gets sprayed in the face by Steven* Universe! *wipes water off himself, points to Steven* Control that kid. In fact, control both of them.

**Greg-** *stands next to the twins* Guys! Hehe. I'm sorry, Mayor Dewey. Hehe. This one's on the house.

**Mayor Dewey-** *stares at van* On the house, eh. *turns around and points to Greg* I like the way you do business, Universe.

Mayor Dewey gets into his van and drives away as his voice on the car siren chants his name. Greg sighs as Steven emerges from behind him as Nora steps over to his right.

**St-** Political favors!

**Greg-** *picks Steven up when he notices him, gives him some noogies as they laugh* Ahh, you rascal! *puts arm around Nora* Enough with the hose fights you two, okay?

**St-** Aw, okay, we won't.

Then the three gets splashed by water.

**Greg-** What the?

They look to see a purple cat holding a hose in its mouth.

**St, Greg, & N-** Whoa!

The cat chases them around as it continuously sprayed water at them. Steven and Nora laughs.

**Greg-** What is with this cat?

The cat turns into Amethyst.

**Amethyst-** Haha! Got you guys!

**St & N-** *stars in their eyes* Amethyst!

**Greg-** Uh, pretty cool, Amethyst.

**N-** Really cool! Steven and I wish we could shapeshift like you!

**A-** *ties hose into knot* You guys could probably learn.

**St-** Really?

**A-** Sure. *lifts both of Steven and Nora's shirt* You guys each have one half of a gem.

**Greg-** Whup! Magic stuff. Should I get out of here? Is there going to be an explosion?

Steven and Nora pull down their shirts as Amethyst shape-shifts into Nora.

**St-** Oh, it's no big deal dad.

**A-** Yeah, it's fine.

Greg gasps as he sees a shape-shifted Amethyst as Nora.

Later in the beach house, Pearl is sitting at the kitchen counter as Amethyst gets her attention.

**A-** Hey Pearl. *shape-shifts into a sea lion and barks*

**N-** Do more!

**A-** Check it out.

Amethyst shape shifts into a wolf and howl as Pearl stares blankly. Amethyst then shape shifts into a puma, and then turned into a jay and perches onto Steven's head.

**St & N-** Whoa.

**Pearl-** ^walks over* Amethyst, you're overdoing it.

**A-** Uh, chill it dude.

**P-** Just because you can shapeshift, doesn't mean you should.

**St-** Can you shapeshift!

**P-** Well of course...

Pearl gets interrupted by Amethyst, who had shapeshifted into Pearl.

**A-** Well of course I can, I'm perfect! *hits her butt* Whomp! Whomp!

Pearl pushes Amethyst off to the side, who tumbles away laughing.

**P-** All gems have shapeshifting powers. *projects hologram, which changes as she explains* We can turn into objects, we can change parts of our bodies or...we can do that.

Pearl looked over at Amethyst, who's still smacking her butt.

**A-** Whomp! Whomp!

**N-** I bet we can do it all.

**P-** You two shouldn't bite off more than you can chew.

Pearl starts to head out the door, passing Amethyst who is still smacking her butt.

**A-** Whomp! Whomp!

**P-** Ugh!

Pearl heads outside and Amethyst shapeshifts back to normal. Steven and Nora run over to her.

**St-** Alright! Show us how to turn a huge lion!

**A-** Actually, for once Pearl is right. If you guys are gonna do this, we've gotta start with something easy.

**N-** Oh! Like that cat you turned into?

**A-** That sounds good. Now follow my lead. First, think of what you wanna be, and then, just shake it out. *shapeshifts to demonstrate* See? Now you try.

**St-** I'll go first! *breathes in and tries* Caaattt!

**A-** *opens bag of potato chips* Nah, you're too tense. Just relax and feel it. *eats potato chip* Bio-rhythms, yo.

**St-** *presses his fingers onto his temple as he tries again* Feeeelll iittt.

**A-** *walks by the twins* Ehh, if you're not ready, we can try it later.

**N-** No, wait! Let me try! *Amethyst shapeshifts back to normal as Nora starts to try and "feeling it"* Yeah, yeah. HUH! *poses but nothing happens*

**A-** Well, it was a good try.

Then a meow comes out of nowhere. Nora open her palm to reveal a cat finger. Steven and Nora form stars in their eyes in amazement as Amethyst chuckles.

**St-** Nora you did it! That's so cool!

**A-** You guys should show this to your dad. He's gonna freak out!

Minutes later Steven and Nora arrive back at the car wash, where Greg is sitting on a beach chair and listening to music on the radio.

**St-** Hey, dad! We're back!

**Greg-** Hey kiddos.

**N-** Dad, check it out!

Nora shows her cat finger to her dad, making Greg drop his water bottle and getting water on the cat finger.

**N-** I shapeshifted my finger into a cat!

**Greg-** Whoa! Is, is that a thing you can do now? That's pretty...cool.

**N-** I know, right! Come on, Steven. We're gonna take this show on the road!

Steven and Nora start laughing as they walked away. Moments later they are at the Big Donut.

**Sadie-** Alright guys, that'll be $2.10.

**N-** Okay. Here's two nickels, and two bucks! *holds up the cat finger, the cat holding the money*

**Sadie & Lars-** Whaaat!?!

**Sadie-** Oh Nora, that's adorable! *pets cat with her finger, making it purr* Are...you making it purr?

**St-** Well, it kinda does what it wants.

**Lars-** Really? *roughly pokes the cat, which bites him* Yow!

**N-** See what he means? Bad cat finger!

**Sadie-** Oh, well I'm sure it just wants to play.

**N-** *gasps* You're right! And he doesn't have any friends.

**Lars-** *mockingly* Oh my gosh. It's just like you guys.

Sadie briefly glares at Lars as Nora breathes in and conjures four more cat fingers on her hand. A few moments later, Steven and Nora run up to the Beach Citywalk Fries shop, where Peedee is at the counter window.

**St-** Hey Peedee!

**N-** Whoa, you work the deep-fryer now?

**St-** *pounds on the counter* Make us some fry bits!

**Peedee-** Guys, I take my job seriously, please use the actual menu.

**N-** Give us the bits! *pounds fist on the counter* The bits!

Mr. Fryman, who was standing by the window, speaks to his son.

**Mr. Fryman-** Alright, listen, it'll be over sooner just give them what they want.

Peedee sighs and goes back to get some fry bits.

**N-** Whoa, hey, hey, it's not for us. It's fo' THESE GUYS! *shows the cat fingers*

**Mr. Fryman-** What the?!

**Peedee-** *walks back to the window* Uh, here's your... *looks at the cat fingers* ...bits.

The cat fingers start to eat the bits.

**Mr. Fryman-** I can't look away.

**Peedee-** That is freakish, Nora.

**N-** No it's not. It's natural. *shakes fingers on other hand* Sha-ake...it...out! *the fingers on other hand become cat fingers* See!

**Peedee & Mr. Fryman-** Whoa!

**Mr. Fryman-** Yo Ronaldo! Come check this out!

**Ronaldo-** *walks to the window* What's up dad? *sees the cat fingers* Whoa. That's definitely freakish. Is it okay if I take a picture on my phone?

**N-** Sure! *poses as Ronaldo takes a picture* Can we see it?

**Ronaldo-** Yeah. Here you go.

Ronaldo hands Nora his phone. She tries to grab it but the cats whines in agony. Steven picks up the phone for him and Nora to see.

**St-** Can you text us that picture?

**Ronaldo-** Yes I definitely can!

**N-** *to the cat fingers* I'm sorry, guys. I guess cat fingers don't function well as...fingers.

Later, Steven and Nora are back at the beach house. Nora tries to open the fridge for a snack but is struggling as the cat fingers whine.

**N-** I'm just...getting...a snack! Ugh. Steven, can you help me!

**St-** Sure thing, sis! What do you need?

**N-** I want to have that sandwich Pearl made. There's two so you could have a sandwich too, if you'd like.

**St-** Sure! *places the plates of sandwiches onto the counter* Should we eat some chips too?

As Nora was about to answer, Amethyst calls to them from the window.

**A-** Yo guys. Do you guys need any help?

**N-** Nope! We're good.

**A-** Oh gooood! Well, see ya later then.

**St-** Huh?

**A-** We're taking the gem sloop out to sea to fight a living island.

Steven and Nora look at each other for a second right after Amethyst heads down to the sloop. They step outside.

**St-** Amethyst wait! We want to go on the gem sloop!

**N-** We want to see a living island!

They run down the steps and to the dock and gets into the water to catch up on the gem sloop.

**P-** Steven! Nora!

**Ruby-** Come on, guys, you can make it!

When the two started paddling, the cats meowed and the four gems gasp.

**P-** What's going on?

**N-** Waah! I - it's nothing. It's just that I managed to turn all of my fingers into cats.

Ruby and Amethyst snorts as Pearl turn to Sapphire.

**P-** Sapphire, we have to stay and help Nora.

**Sapphire-** We can't. This is a tectonic emergency. We'll deal with Nora when we get back.

**R-** Also, Steven can help Nora out.

**P-** Ugh. Amethyst, I blame YOU for this,

**A-** Eh. That's fair.

**P-** Grrr! *to Steven and Nora* Nora, just try to stay calm! Steven, make sure you help her out!

The twins are back in the beach house, Nora sitting on the couch at the window as Steven washes the dishes.

**N-** Enough! No more cat fingers! I want Nora fingers! ...And I don't mean little me heads on my fingers, I mean my REGULAR fingers!

Nora took a deep breath and touched her head, where another cat appeared. One cat keep appearing after the other.

**N-** Aahhh! No! Stop!

**St-** Nora!

**N-** *more and more cats keep appearing* Steven! I need help!

**St-** *opens the door* Amethyst! Pearl! Ruby! Sapphire! *gasps* Nora! Maybe dad can help somehow!

**N-** Okay, let's go to the car wash!

Minutes later at the car wash, Greg is singing along to the music in his headphones as he hoses the ground.

**St-** *running towards Greg* Dad! Dad!

**Greg-** *takes headphones off* Huh? Steven?

Steven runs, emerging from the darkness.

**St-** Dad! You need to help us! You need to help Nora!

**Greg-** What? What's wrong Steven?

**St-** *tears in his eyes, points to where Nora is emerging from the dark* Over there!

Nora comes out of the darkness, making Greg scream and spraying water at her.

**N-** Dad! Help! *tears up as more cats are growing* The cat fingers are taking over my body!

**Greg-** Okay, hang on, squirt. Let me get you out of there!

Greg reaches in to get Nora but a cat bit him in the arm, throwing him.

**St & N-** Dad! • No! Bad! Bad cat fingers!

Nora steps in a puddle which makes the cats jump for the roof, which she latches onto.

**Greg-** Nora, can't you just make them go away?

**N-** No, I tried but it was no use! All it did was make it worse! *cats continue to grow around her body* Ooh, my life is over! I can't go on magical adventures! I can't even do anything on my own without any help! I can't have any water fights with you and Steven anymore! Because these things...water! They hate water! Dad, spray me again!

Greg sprays Nora with the hose, making Nora and the cats jump down. Then the cats run after Greg and Steven, making them scream. Luckily, Nora grabs onto the side of the car wash, stopping the cats on time. Steven quickly runs over to help Nora.

**N-** It's not enough water! *gasps* Dad! Turn on the super wash!

**Greg-** No, I won't do it!

**N-** Dad, you've got to! I'm a monster! I'm an adorable cat monster!

**Greg-** *starts tearing up* No you're my daughter!

**St-** *runs back to his dad, tears up* Dad! Please! It's the only way we can stop this!

Greg takes off his headphones and head inside to start the super wash, flipping three switches and pressing a button. Nora crawls in, getting sprayed and gets waxed and jet sprayed. Greg and Steven head back out, Greg grabbing the water hose to prepare for any extra cats. Nora comes out with her clothes ripped up, Nora laying on the ground.

**St-** Nora! *runs to help Nora up, hugs her*

<strike>**N-**</strike> Steven, dad, we did it.

One of Nora's fingers was still a cat, Greg hosing it as they all scream.

The next morning, Steven and Nora are sitting on the dock on the beach. The gems return on the gem sloop.

**P-** Steven Nora! *climbs onto the dock* Okay Nora, let me see it. *checks Nora's hand* W - ? Y - you got them to go away?

**St-** *he and Nora smiles, rubs his head* Yeah, we figured out how to get rid of those guys.

The other gems walk up behind Pearl.

**P-** Well, it just goes to show, the both of you should always listen to me, and never listen to Amethyst, *lowers her voice* or never listen to Ruby either sometimes.

**R-** Hey!

**A-** Eh, that's fair.

**S-** It goes to show that you should have a little more faith in Steven and Nora. *Pearl blushes*

**St-** Yeah, that would've been a total CAT-tastrophe!

Pearl, Ruby, and Amethyst sarcastically laughs.

**N-** But I'm feeling much better MEOW!

The gems groan.

**St-** Ehhh? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?

**S-** Okay, that's enough.

The gems walk away.

**St-** Wait, Nora and I have been coming up with cat jokes all morning.

**N-** Yeah! Come on guys, I'm FELINE fine. Everything's PURRRFECT!

**St-** Oh come on! We're just KITTEN around!

end


	8. Quick Update

Hey guys it’s me, SardsSU, the author and creator of the Steven and Nora Universe AU. Yes, I have only posted parts in November. I was just getting all of the episodes up to be caught up to what I had already on my Wattpad <strike>(even if spoilers from what a few things that happens after Change Your Mind)</strike>.  
  


I’m here to let you know on how the AU is going to play out.

There will be less episodes posted than what we have in the canon show. I will skip certain episodes and there will <strike>most likely</strike> be some original episodes.

Plus, online school has recently ended for the school year so I’m hoping to publish more episodes over the Summer. I am working on two episodes so keep an eye out for those!  
  



	9. The Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Nora make friends with a magical lion, but can’t quite tell why it likes them

Steven, Nora, and the gems are in the desert, walking as a column collapse into a pile of sand in front of them. They climb up the sand pile as a panting Steven crawls behind Nora, who pants as she climbed, holding Sapphire’s hand.

**Steven-** W-water....water...so thirsty...for water...

**Nora-** Steven, it’ll be better to stand and walk while holding Sapphire’s hand. She’s keeping me cool with her ice powers.

**St-** But you know...that this is how...you’re supposed to act...in the desert.

**N-** *sighs* Come on, let’s get you up.

Nora and Sapphire help Steven stand up as Steven holds onto Sapphire’s hand, sighing of relief from the coolness.

**Sapphire-** Is that better, Steven?

**St-** *nods* Yeah. Thanks. So is this the thing, the place?

**Ruby-** Yup.

In the distance, a silhouette of a temple can be seen as a sandstone column collapses.

**S-** The power in the structures have turned aimless.

**Pearl-** It's building columns with no roofs, stairs that go nowhere! This is out of control!

**Amethyst-** Then I guess we better…*leapfrogs over Steven, slides down the hill*...roll on over there. *chuckles*

**P-** That was a bit unnecessary.

**A-** *mocks Pearl* Nuh-nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh.

**P-** Excuse me?!

A roar is heard out of nowhere. Steven and Nora flinch.

**St-** *nervously looks around* What was that?!

**R-** It sounds like it came from up ahead. Let’s go!

**S-** It’s best if you two stay here. And don’t worry, there’s nothing out here that can harm you guys.

**P-** We’ll be quick.

The gems head off to investigate while Steven and Nora find shade under a nearby sandstone column to keep cool.

**St-** It’s nice to sit and cool down for a minute because it’s so hot.

**N-** Well, it is a desert and a desert doesn't usually have any sort of shade.

Steven and Nora hear growling nearby.

**St-** What was that?

Steven and Nora scan their surroundings.

**N-** Remember Steven, Sapphire says that there’s nothing out here that could harm us.

Steven then spot a shadowy figure, which glares in their direction and frightens them. They run to hide behind the sandstone column as the figure approaches the column.

**N-** It’s a good thing this column was here. 

The column collapses behind them, revealing a pink furred lion behind it. The twins fall backwards in fright and begin to panic. They crawl backwards but a sand wall erects behind them, trapping them. They hug as they cower and shout in fear. But the lion just stands there glaring at Steven and Nora. Then it yawns and collapses in front of them, taking a nap. The two notice and gets up.

**St-** Huh. I’m gonna try to go closer to it.

**N-** Be careful, Steven.

**St-** I will.

Steven gets up and cautiously approaches the lion, but flinches when the lion’s ear twitches. He continues to inch forward as the lion lifts up its head to look at Steven. Steven then places his palm carefully on the lion’s nose. He quickly backs off for a second, afraid that he would get bit. He then places his palm on the lion’s face again as it allows him to pet it. Steven quickly learns that it is completely harmless. He faces towards his sister.

**St-** Hey Nora, it’s safe, I think the lion just wanted attention. *to the lion, stroking the lion’s body* Didn’t you, didn’t you?

Nora approaches the lion and puts her palm on it to pet its face. The lion allows her to do so. She then pets the lion’s mane.

**St-** Your mane is soft.

**N-** Yeah. So fluffy too.

Steven and Nora bury their faces into the lion’s mane. Steven climbs onto the lion as Nora sits next to it as the lion licks its paw.

**St-** So, are you from around here? Nora and I are just here on business. I really like your pink fur.

**N-** Me too! You’re like the cotton candy of the jungle.

The lion flips over, making Steven fall off of it. Steven climbs back onto the lion again. 

**St-** Nora and I have always wanted an animal friend. *accidently falls off again, now sitting next to Nora* But I thought it would be like a goldfish. 

**N-** Well, I always thought it would be a dog or a kitten. And a lion is a type of cat but yeah, I guess fate had other plans for Steven and Nora Universe.

The lion places its paw over Steven and Nora, exciting them with star eyes.

**St-** And their best friend Lion. 

Nora giggles. Then, an explosion occurs in the distance, which had created a shock wave covering Steven, Nora, and Lion in sand. They shake the sand and then see the gems returning. 

**P-** Amethyst, bubble it away!

Amethyst is holding a gem that is embedded in a pillow, known as the Desert Glass.

**A-** No! Quit being jealous, Pearl. My kill, my keep. *throws it in the air and catches it*

**P-** I’m not jealous. Just be careful. If you drop it on the sand, it’ll rebuild everything!

**St-** *gasps* Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Pearl are coming! Quick, put my head in your mouth! *tries to open Lion’s maw*

**N-** Steven, I don’t think you sho-

Nora was cut off mid-sentence by Pearl as the gems saw the twins standing next to a lion. The four gems summon their weapons.

**P-** Steven! Nora! What is that?! What are you doing?!

**N-** Wait! Stop! Look, he’s totally tame. He hadn’t hurt us at all.

**P-** That’s impossible.

**St-** No it isn’t! I taught him to say “I love you” *moves Lion’s maw* “I love you.”

**A-** That’s so sweet! I-I love you too.

Pearl groans and dispels her spear.

**P-** Get your hands out of that thing’s mouth, Steven. We have to get the Desert Glass out of the desert.

Pearl tries to snatch the pillow off of Amethyst as she kept it out of Pearl’s reach.

**A-** I got it.

**S-** *to Steven and Nora* Let’s go, you two,

The four gems head to the warp pad. Steven and Nora stay behind for a second to say bye to Lion.

**St-** Hey Lion, we gotta go. Nora and I had a lot of fun. I feel like you really get us.

Steven and Nora hug Lion for a moment as he stares blankly at the two. 

**St-** Bye, Lion. Come on, Nora.

**N-** Bye, Lion!

Steven grabs Nora’s hand as the two catch up to Gems at the warp pad.

**P-** Amethyst, that pillow needs to be contained.

**A-** Yeah, yeah. I know what to do with it.

Later at the beach house, Steven, Nora, Ruby, and Amethyst all nap under a big pillow fort with the Desert Glass on top. A scratching noise is heard, slowly waking up the twins.

**St-** What’s that sound?

**A-** *slaps hand over Steven’s mouth* All I hear is your mouth.

**N-** Wait, I thought gems don’t need sleep.

**A-** We don’t.

**R-** *speaks up* It does feel good, though. Not gonna lie.

The scratching noise is heard again.

**N-** *gets up* I’m gonna go see what’s up.

Nora opens the front door, revealing it to be Lion. Nora gasps with stars in her eyes.

**N-** *gasps* Lion! Oh my gosh! *turns to Steven* Steven! Lion’s here! Lion is at the door!

**St-** *gets up, walks to the door, gasps* Lion! What a surprise! You came all this way to see the little old Universe twins?

Lion attempts to enter the house, but Steven and Nora halt him.

**St-** Woah, you're fresh.

Steven and Nora step outside and Nora closes the door.

**N-** You can’t go in there, Lion. Ruby and Amethyst are asleep. But that’s nothing to worry about.

**St-** The three of us are together again. Now we can do everything best friends do.

Steven and Nora stand on a cliff right outside the beach house as Lion sits at the bottom.

**St-** Okay, here I come. I’m gonna jump. Get into position. Ready?

Lion remains still.

**N-** Steven, look, I get that it’s a game but it’s a bad idea. 

**St-** What? It’s just having Lion catch me since I’m going to jump. *to Lion* Catch me! Do it! I’ll die! Eee!

Lion just sits there, glaring at Steven.

**N-** Steven, Lion is obviously not into this game. We should do something besides trying to get Lion to catch one of us. I suggest that we do something else.

Steven and Nora soon stand on the beach with Lion as Nora holds a tennis ball.

**N-** Okay, I’m gonna throw this ball. Here it comes!

Nora hurls the ball, the ball landing in front of Lion, Lion having no reaction at all.

**St-** WHAAAAAAT?! Nora’s throw was so good! *runs over to pick up the ball* Lion! All you gotta do is catch it in your mouth, see? *demonstrates as Lion remains still* Aw, you don’t like that either?

**N-** I honestly should’ve known that he would not be into that game either.

Lion begins to walk off but Steven stops him.

**St-** Wait, Lion, I’ve got something you’ve gotta like!

Steven, Nora, and Lion walk down the boardwalk to a pizza place.

**St-** Fish Stew Pizza. Cats loves fish, everybody loves pizza, so you’re gonna love this! *him and Nora peeks through the glass door and windows* Woah, this place is jumpin’! Wait here, Lion, we’re gonna blow some minds.

Steven and Nora walk into the restaurant. Inside, Onion is having pizza and Ronaldo is having pizza as well while using his laptop.

**St-** Hey guys! *no one reacts* We’re doing okay, you know? Just gettin’ some pizza. Kofi, Kiki. *leans against the counter*

**Kiki-** What’re you guys getting today?

**N-** Large pizza please, make it extra fishy.

**Kiki-** You guys must be hungry.

**N-** Not really. We’re just ordering for three.

**St-** We’ve got a giant pet lion right outside!

**Kiki-** You guys aren’t “lion” are you?

**N-** *chuckles* Good one. But we’re not.

**Ronaldo-** *chimes in* Can we go outside to see for ourselves?

**St-** Of course you can!

Kiki, Ronaldo, and Onion exit the restaurant. Ronaldo walks back to the door

**Ronaldo-** There’s nothing there, guys.

**St & N-** Huh?

Steven and Nora head outside to see that Lion was nowhere to be found.

**Kiki-** So you guys were “lion” weren’t you? Sorry for using the same pun twice.

**Ronaldo-** Guess it’s time for me to pack up and head back to work at the Fry Shack

Kiki and Ronaldo go back inside.

**St-** No. we’re telling the truth, there is a giant lion but he ran off! *turns to Onion* Onion, you believe us, right?

Onion glares at Steven and Nora angrily. Later, Steven and Nora walk back to the beach house, disappointed. Then they see Lion clawing at the front door of the house.

**St-** Hey! Hey Lion! You left us at the pizza place. You made us look like a couple of fools! We had to eat a whole pizza by ourselves!

Lion breaks through the door and jumps inside the house. Ruby and Amethyst are still fast asleep, undisturbed. 

**N-** Lion! Lion no!

Lion glares at the Desert Glass on the pillow fort.

**St-** Lion?

Lion emits a magic roar at the pillow fort, knocking back Ruby and Amethyst on the couch, and the Desert Glass by Steven and Nora’s bunk bed.

**A-** *yawns* Keep it down, guys. *falls back asleep*

**St-** What was that for? *sees Lion looking at the pillow* The pillow? 

Steven runs up to their bed and picks up the Desert Glass. Nora stands close to her brother.

**St-** Is this what you wanted? This pillow? We’ve been trying to play with you and feed you, ‘cause we thought that we were all best friends. Did all of that mean nothing to you?

Lion jumps up towards the twins, the two moving out of the way. Steven runs out of the house, Nora stands by the door.

**St-** Fine! I don’t care! If you want it, you can have it!

Steven throws the Desert Glass onto the beach. The ground begins to shakes and the Desert Glass begins to erect several sand structures all around. Steven and Nora run down to the beach and witness the formation when Pearl and Sapphire exit the house too. Ruby and Amethyst follow them outside a moment later.

**P-** Steven! Nora! The Desert Glass! It’s rebuilding its castle. *to Amethyst* Why didn’t you bubble it earlier?!

**A-** *shrugs* Welcome to shrug city, P.

**P-** *to Ruby* And you didn’t even do anything about it either?!

**R-** Amethyst and I were procrastinating!

**P-** Ugh! *to Steven and Nora* Don’t move! We’re coming!

**St & N-** Okay!

A sandstorm began to engulf the twins. They push through the eye of the sandstorm, where many structures are erected. The Dessert Glass rises atop a very tall center column with several pillars branching off of it.

**N-** *points to the Desert Glass* There’s the pillow! Steven, we have to get it off the sand!

The twins begin to hop between the many crumbling sand structures towards the center column. Outside the sandstorm, the glass had erected a massive sandstone wall, blocking the gems. Ruby tries to push the wall with her gauntlets, no impacts being made.

**R-** This wall’s not moving!

**P-** We gotta get through before any-

Amethyst gets launched in the air by a rapidly-erected column. Back inside the sandstorm, Steven and Nora continue to maneuver towards the Desert Glass. Just when they’re about to reach the top, the crumbling sand structures send them falling towards sand spikes on the ground. Just as Steven and Nora plummet to their doom, a shadowy figure suddenly rushed in and catches them in mid-air. The two look down and sees that it is Lion that came to their rescue.

**St & N-** Lion!

Lion hops in between the sand structures to safety.

** St- ** You didn’t come here to steal the pillow, you came here to protect us from it!

Lion growls in agreement as the Desert Glass erects more walls to protect itself.

** N- ** *points to Desert Glass* Guys, it’s there! It’s putting up defenses!

** St- ** But how are we gonna get up there?

Lion lets out a magical roar, decimating some obtusing sand spikes. 

** St- ** Yep, sounds good. Let’s go!

More sand columns erect and block their path. Lion roars again, knocking down the columns and creating a path, and makes a sprint towards the top of the center column.

** St- ** Now Lion!

Lion roars, breaking through the final wall and emerges through it with Steven, Nora, and the Desert Glass in their hands. The sand structures and sandstorm immediately dissipates. Lion makes a rough landing, flinging Steven and Nora tumbling in the sand. The gems emerge from the sand and Steven and Nora chuckles nervously. Moments later, Pearl bubble the Desert Glass as she stands by the other gems while Steven and Nora stand next to Lion.

** P- ** We should've done this in the first place.

** A- ** In my defense, I forgot.

** R- ** And I just didn’t think of bubbling it.

** St- ** *to Lion* So I guess this is goodbye. We had some good times, but I’m sure you have other magical stuff to smash with other magical twins.

** N- ** *moves Lions lips* I love you Steven and Nora. I want to stay with you guys forever!

**St-** *him and Nora gasp* Really?! *to the gems* Guys! You hear that?

** P- ** *to Ruby and Sapphire* Are we really going to let them keep that?

** S- ** Well, we kept Amethyst.

Ruby and Pearl laugh as Amethyst gave them a look.

** P- ** Oh! ”Kept Amethyst”, Sapphire, that’s priceless!

** R- ** *laughs* Good one, Sapph!

**St-** Yay Lion! *makes Lion wink* Wink!

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Yeah I said last May that I would update over the Summer but that didn't happen and now it's 2021. I've now gotten this episode done! Hopefully I'll post more often if I can!


End file.
